The Truth of the Love beyond the Maoh's Heart
by flamemazoku739
Summary: Wolfram has just asked Yuuri if he loved him as a fiance, as usual Yuuri ignore Wolfram's serious question about their relationship which leads the two into a serious fight. This disaster might reveal the true feelings of the maoh. Yuuram fanfic.
1. Love towards a friend or fiance?

**Note: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh and other animes.

**Title: The Truth of the Love beyond the Maoh's Heart**

**Pairing: Yuuri and Wolfram or Yuuram**

**Chapter 1 Love: towards a friend or _fiancé?_**

**Wolfram's POV**

I was looking outside the window looking at Yuuri and Gretta play in the garden.

I thought in my head for a moment. _When will Yuuri ever love me? _

I know he cared about me, but it was only because he always cared about his friends. Does that mean I was only a **_friend_ **to him?

What I really wanted to know was when will he love me as a fiancé or husband?

I looked outside again to see Yuuri smiling at me and Gretta waving her hand.

I smiled back not letting them see my true emotions that I was hiding deep inside my heart.

I never told anyone my true feelings even mother.

**Normal POV**

"Wolfie dear!" the ex-demon queen shouted.

"What is it mother?" the blonde Mazoku prince replied.

The ex-demon queen then hugged Wolfram.

"Mother! Why do you always have to show strong affections towards me?!" he replied.

"Well Wolfie… It's because it's a mother's duty." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Mother…"

Wolfram felt guilty not telling his mother what he felt about the demon king, but he didn't want the smile of his mother disappear when she found out that her son wasn't feeling happy so he just smiled.

"Thank you mother…"

Lady Telly was confused of what Wolfram had just said but she just smiled and walked towards her room.

Wolfram then went to Yuuri's room as always, but he found the room empty. He thought about where his fiancé had disappeared to. He then remembered that Yuuri and Gretta were playing earlier so he thought of going to Gretta's room.

He walked towards his adopted daughter's room and opened the door. He found Yuuri and Gretta in the room. They both looked at Wolfram. Of course Wolfram smiled and walked closer to them.

"Wolfram!" Gretta said in a happy tone.

"What is it?" he replied.

"When will you marry Yuuri?"

Everything was quiet.

"I really don't know Gretta. Why do you want to know?" He said in a sad tone.

Yuuri noticed this. He felt guilty because Wolfram was always serious about their engagement. He always protected the maoh. He always showed strong affections towards him as a fiancé, but Yuuri knew that he was the opposite. He wasn't serious about the engagement. He would always say it was a **mistake. **He treated Wolfram as a friend and only as a friend. He then turned back to reality.

"Because Wolfram… I want to know when we will all become a happy family." The brown haired girl replied.

"Well… Even though we're not a happy family, aren't you happy that we're together?" Wolfram said in a sweet soft voice.

Yuuri noticed and couldn't believe that the Wolfram in the room was the _spoiled brat Wolfram _he always knew.

"Well… I am happy but… Never mind… Goodnight Wolfram, Yuuri."

"Well goodnight Gretta." The blonde said.

Yuuri did the same afterwards and followed Wolfram.

"Are you feeling ok Wolfram?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Of course I am, _wimp_!" the brat replied.

Yuuri was about to start a fight with Wolfram about calling him a wimp when he saw Wolfram looking down and sad.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" the maoh asked.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri seriously. It scared Yuuri.

"Yuuri…"

"Gulp. Whatever I did I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"What are you talking about wimp?!"

"Nothing."

"Anyway. When will you actually love me and treat me as your fiancé?" the blonde asked with a serious yet soft voice.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and thought to himself that he should change the topic, but he knew that would hurt Wolfram a lot if he did that.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know I already care about you?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Why is this so important to you Wolfram?!"

"Because I want to know when my sadness and misery will finally end!"

Everything was quiet. Yuuri was shocked. He looked at Wolfram and he wanted to make Wolfram happy, but what could he do? He didn't really love Wolfram as a fiancé because he only cared about him as a friend. He turned to Wolfram, trying to think of a way to make him happy when he noticed Wolfram was now crying in tears.

"Wolfram…"

"I knew it! You don't care about me!"

"Of course I do Wolfram!"

"But as a friend right?! You only treat me as a friend! You always ignore my feelings for you!"

"I don't Wolfram! I care about you!"

"But as a friend!"

"Wolfram…"

"Leave me alone!"

"But Wolfram…"

"But nothing! All you bring to me is suffering! Besides you always wanted to cancel the engagement! You always wanted a room all for yourself! Well here's your wild long dream! I'm canceling the engagement and I will inform everyone tomorrow!"

"But Wolfram…"

Wolfram cried harder and ran to his room. Yuuri of course felt sad that his best friend was sad and was bursting into tears. He thought to himself that Wolfram was acting as usual, fighting with him again about their engagement, but what Yuuri didn't know was that this was serious. So Yuuri went to his bedroom and rested for a new day tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Yuuri had just woken up and thought of taking a bath before eating breakfast. He knew that a bath would clear his mind.

**In the royal bathroom**

"Was Wolfram really serious last night?"

Yuuri thought about the incident yesterday, but he thought again that it was their usual 'love fight' so he finished his bath and went to his room to get dressed.

**In the dining room**

"Your highness! What took you so long?!" Gunter asked in a worried voice.

"I was only taking a bath."

"Well your highness sit down. Wolfram was waiting for you before telling us a big announcement."

"Don't tell me."

Yuuri's nightmare had just begun. The incident yesterday was serious. Wolfram was serious!

"Everyone… I would like to make a big announcement. I would like to announce that-" the blonde was going to continue when…

"That Wolfram and I are getting married soon!" Yuuri cutted in.

Everyone was shocked and Lady Telly was happy. Wolfram showed a scary glare at Yuuri. Wolfram knew that he was avoiding Wolfram's announcement. He knew that Yuuri was lying about the 'marrying soon' part.

"Everyone… The real announcement is…"

Yuuri knew what Wolfram was going to say and he wanted to prevent it from happening, but he knew that Wolfram was stubborn and no matter what he did, Wolfram wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm canceling the engagement." The blonde said.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe the engagement was canceled… by WOLFRAM! They always knew that Wolfram was serious about the engagement. They would only believe reality if Yuuri was the one to cancel it, but they knew that Yuuri wasn't that kind of person.

"Wolfie dear… Did you get a fight with Yuuri again? You should forgive him for whatever he did." His mother replied.

"Mother do you think I would forgive the person who brings me misery, sorrow and sadness?! Do you think I'll forgive the person who doesn't love me as a fiancé?! Do you think I would forgive the one who **broke my heart?!**" he replied now irritated.

Everyone was silent again. Lady Telly was shocked. Even Wolfram's big brothers were shocked. They never saw Wolfram this angry. They thought to themselves that this was just a joke to see how well they knew about Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Your kidding, right Wolfie?" his mother said in a shocked voice.

"You're probably trying to brag about your engagement right Lord Wolfram?" Gunter said in a shocking voice as well.

Gwendel and Conrad just stood there with their eyes wide-opened not believing Wolfram's announcement earlier.

"I'm serious mother. I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the current fiancé of the current maoh, am canceling the engagement between me and Yuuri!"

Everyone was silent again, but this time the silent never ended until…

"Wolfram! Yuuri! I'm glad! I heard Yuuri screaming that the both of you will get married soon!"

Everyone turned to Gretta. They knew if she knew about the engagement being canceled, her little sweet heart will fall to pieces. They knew that Gretta would burst into tears if she knew that her two fathers were mad at each other. Well at least Wolfram was.

"Gretta…" the maoh said now looking at Gretta.

"Gretta, Yuuri and I aren't betrothed anymore." Wolfram said in a sad voice knowing that he was going to make Gretta sad.

"But…" she said in a shocking voice now crying a little.

"Gretta don't cry…" the double black father said in a soft voice.

"But my dream of having two caring parents will never come true because you and Wolfram are canceling the engagement." Gretta cried now crying louder.

"Gretta…" Yuuri now hugged Gretta knowing that she was really sad.

"I'm sorry Gretta, but aren't you glad that you will finally have a real mother instead of two fathers?" Wolfram asked.

"But if it means losing you then I don't need one! You're better than a real mother Wolfram! I know you're a boy Wolfram, but you treat me as a daughter and that makes me feel like you're my mother." She replied.

"But Gretta… You said last night that you wanted a happy family, but do you think Yuuri, you and I will become one if Yuuri doesn't love me?" the blonde replied.

"Is that true Yuuri?" Gretta was shocked and she faced one of her fathers.

"Gretta…"

"Is it TRUE or not Yuuri?!" Gretta was now yelling at Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't believe that this was reality. First Wolfram cancels their engagement and now his own daughter is yelling at him. Yuuri turned to Gretta.

"Of course I love him Gretta." He said.

"But as a friend!" Wolfram shouted.

Everyone was silent again and even the maids weren't talking about the incident that just happened.

"What are you talking about Wolfram?! I love you as a fiancé!" Yuuri was now shouting too.

"Then prove it wimp!"

Yuuri was about to complain about the wimp thing but he hesitated. He thought really hard on how to prove it, but he couldn't think of anything. He then thought of **_kissing_** Wolfram in front of everyone, but the thought of it made Yuuri feel goose bumps.

"Don't deny it wimp! You don't love me as a fiancé. You only love me as a friend! Its true right?!" Wolfram's tone was angry.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri just now realized that Wolfram was really serious about asking if he really loved him.

He was too blind to figure out that Wolfram really loved him. He wanted to go back into time so that he would fix things. He really loved Wolfram from the very beginning, but Wolfram was right, he was a wimp and now he can't prove that he loved Wolfram because of the events that happened in the past which they spent together.

"Wolfram, without you I can't think straight." Yuuri said.

"Then you can ask advice from his eminence! You don't need me!"

"But Wolfram without you I can't protect myself!"

"That's why Conrad's there for you! Let him protect you instead!"

"But Wolf… Without you… I…" Yuuri couldn't think of anything else, but he wanted to prove that he loved Wolfram and that Wolfram was very important in his life, but he couldn't think of a way to prove his love for the blonde.

"See… You don't need me… Besides don't you know actions show more expressions better than words?" Wolfram was now excusing himself to leave the room.

Yuuri stopped Wolfram by grabbing his hand and he said…

"Does that mean actions are better than expressing my feelings in a song?" Yuuri couldn't think of anything, but to sing a song to Wolfram in front of everyone to prove his love for the beautiful blonde Mazoku prince.


	2. Losing Someone Dear

**Chapter 2** **Losing Someone Dear**

"What are you talking about now wimp?!" The angry Mazoku prince shouted.

"I mean is it better to show my feelings in actions instead of words that I will sing in a song?" The maoh replied seriously.

"Yuuri… Fine! You have 5 minutes to impress me…"

"Perfect!"

Wolfram was curious what Yuuri meant when he said he was going to show his emotions in a song. He was thinking in his head that Yuuri was just saving time to persuade Wolfram to take back their engagement.

"Can I start now?"

Wolfram stopped thinking and turned back to reality.

"Hurry up wimp! Your 5 minutes is running out!"

"Ok… Here it goes. Murata." Yuuri said turning to Murata to give the signal.

Wolfram was really curious now. He turned to Murata who was holding an instrument that had seemed to look like a guitar. And he sat back and waited for Yuuri to start singing.

Music filled the room and Yuuri started singing…

_**Ate mo naku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa**_

_**Kasuka na toiki wo tada shiroku somete**_

_**Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni**_

_**Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta**_

_**"Ima mo aishite iru..."**_

_**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru**_

_**Zutto sora wo miageteta**_

_**Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara**_

_**Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete**_

_**Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsukete ita**_

_**Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute**_

_**Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita**_

_**Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni**_

_**"Ima mo oboete iru..."**_

_**Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite**_

_**Motto soba ni itakatta**_

_**Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta**_

_**Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite**_

_**Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute**_

_**Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimatte mo**_

_**Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara**_

_**Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne**_

_**Chigau dareka wo aishite mo**_

_**Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama**_

_**Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai**_

_**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru**_

_**Zutto sora wo miageteta**_

_**Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara**_

_**Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete**_

_**Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete**_

Wolfram didn't understand Japanese so he asked his brother Conrad if he could translate the song and Conrad began translating it. The translation was like this:

**I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone**

**A faint sigh painting a stroke of white**

**In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons**

**Tears overflowed without any reason**

"**Even now I love you…"**

**The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow**

**Through it all, I raised my head to the sky **

**Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you**

**Please hold me tight just once more**

**We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again**

**Even at those times you were always kind**

**I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring**

**As our promises to each other were not granted**

"**Even now I remember…"**

**The fading memories are too brilliant as always**

**I wanted to be closer by**

**We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up**

**Just you, don't change yourself**

**I can't erase those last tears that you showed me**

**Even if I disappear along with this white snow**

**I want to always bloom in your heart**

**We held each other close don't forget that warmth**

**Even if you love someone else**

**I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice**

**I want to fall into a deep sleep**

**The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow**

**Through it all, I raised my head to the sky**

**Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you**

"**Please hold me tight just once more…"**

"**Please hold me tight just once more…"**

Wolfram was surprised when Yuuri was done singing and when Conrad had just finished translating the song. He couldn't believe what Yuuri had just sung.

"Now do you believe me Wolfram?" The double-black said.

"I still don't! That is not proof to me! A song is only a song! I don't see how it can express love and other emotions!" The blonde replied.

"Then you are really a fool Wolfram! The only thing you know about expressing your love is showing them, but you don't know that you're expressing your love with words too! You're a wimp to believe that actions are better than words!"

Yuuri stopped to rest his breath. He didn't know a thing he was saying. He thought of what he said and he thought that he was too harsh on Wolfram.

"Then I don't deserve you if I'm a _**fool!**_" Wolfram shouted.

"Of course you deserve me!" Yuuri thought in his head that he just made the situation worse.

"Well to me I don't! I'm a guy! You always said you wanted a girl as a wife! This is what you've been waiting for wimp!" Wolfram said this in a sad tone but he had to say this no matter how hard it was to say.

"Wolfram…"

"Well… It's true anyway!"

"Stop it!" Gretta shouted.

"Gretta…" The two fathers said turning to look at their adopted daughter.

"Do you two always have to fight?! Why can't you two get along?!" She said.

"Well we won't fight if we're not betrothed… This is for your own good Gretta… So please stop crying… For me…" The blonde said and with that he walked closer to Gretta and hugged her tight.

Gretta hugged Wolfram tight. She wanted to feel her father's warmth for the last time before he would become just a friend to her.

Yuuri couldn't believe that Gretta was accepting this. He wanted Wolfram back as his fiancé and he knew Gretta wanted Wolfram as his father again but he didn't understand why she had agreed with Wolfram for canceling the engagement.

"Wolfram… Are you really dumping me?" The maoh asked.

"It's for your own sake wimp and mine as well." He replied.

Yuuri couldn't believe what was happening. He walked backward slowly away from Wolfram. He tripped and fell into the fountain behind him. He was being transferred back to the human world.

**On Earth**

"But why Great One? Why? I didn't do a good deed yet you warp me to the human world!" Yuuri was yelling above knowing that the Great One was watching him.

"Yuu-chan is something the matter?" Yuuri's mother asked through the door of the bathroom.

"Nothing mom." He replied, but there was something wrong. His heart was falling to pieces and he knew why. He had lost his fiancé. He had lost **Wolfram.**

Yuuri grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then opened the door meeting his mother outside the door worrying about him half to death.

"Yuu-chan… I know something's wrong… Is it a problem from the other world?" His mother asked in a caring voice.

Yuuri looked at his mother and began to cry. His mother was always there for him. She would always make him feel better and that's why he hugged his mother tight and began crying loudly. So loud that his father and his brother, Shouri heard aloud downstairs.

Yuuri felt better in about 5 minutes of hugging his mother tightly. He had stopped crying and he thanked his mother. Yuuri was walking towards his room to put on some clothes.

"Yuuri… Come down after putting on some clothes. It's time for dinner." His mother said in a caring voice again, but this time it was more caring than before.

"Yes mom." He replied.

Yuuri then went to his room and put on some clothes and went downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Yuuri sat down beside his brother as usual. He felt sad still remembering the horrible incident a while ago. He looked down and everyone was worried. Yuuri was always the one who would cheer up the family and he was the one who would always start the conversations.

"Yuuri… What's wrong? You know you can tell us." His brother asked.

"Yes Yuuri… What is the matter?" His father said as well.

"It's a love problem right Yuu-chan?" Yuuri's mother asked.

"H-How did you know mom?" He replied.

The other two looked at Yuuri's mother.

"A mother does know the problem of her child." She replied.

"Well she has a point Yuuri." His father commented.

"Is it Wolfram Yuu-chan?" His brother asked while eating.

"H-How did you know?!" Yuuri shouted.

"Like a mother, a brother knows his siblings." Shouri replied.

"Wolfram?" His father asked.

"It's that boy who came with Yuuri to Japan. The blonde boy with the green emerald eyes… Correct?" His mother said.

"Yeah…" Yuuri replied.

"I see…" Yuuri's father said.

"So what happened between the two of you? A fight?" Shouri asked.

"Well… We had a serious fight. A long story. And he canceled the engagement because he thought that…gulp… I didn't love him."

Yuuri was now sweating because he could say this in front of his family, but he couldn't say this to Wolfram and the others.

"And why did he think that Yuu-chan?" His mother asked.

"Because I would always ignore his feelings about our relationship… But that doesn't mean I don't love him!" Yuuri said.

"Well it does Yuuri." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to the door to see that a girl was in front of the front door. She had long light brown hair that was past her shoulders. She had matching brown eyes and her skin color was a peachish white. It was Yuuri and Shouri's cousin, Kaishina S. Minamino.

"What do you mean on the part 'it does'?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"I meant that if you ignore someone's feelings for you, it means that you don't love them." She said coming inside closer to the family.

"But why?"

"Think about it Yuuri. Who's the person you love at the moment?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine already! His name is Wolfram!"

Kaishina was silent for a moment because that was the person she loved, but she hesitated on showing Yuuri that she knew Wolfram and the Demon Kingdom. Even the part of Yuuri being the Maoh of the Demon Kingdom.

"Anyway… Think about it yourself. If you were Wolfram and you would do anything for your loved one even if it has to do with risking your life, but you get ignored, what would you feel? What if your loved one doesn't take your relationship with them seriously? How would you feel? You would feel-" Kaishina was going to continue when Yuuri cutted in.

"Sad, Miserable and _**unloved**_ by the person you care about." He replied.

With Kaishina's words of advice, Yuuri had now realized that he did hurt Wolfram and that he had broke his heart. Knowing this, Yuuri wanted to show Wolfram how much he really loved him even if he had to _**kiss**_ Wolfram to prove his love. He would do anything for Wolfram's happiness and now he needed to find out how to get Wolfram back.

"Yuuri… I'll help you… with Wolfram I mean." His cousin said.

"Really?" he replied.

Yuuri was relieved, but Kaishina didn't know anything about the Demon Kingdom or him being the Maoh.

"Don't worry… Wolfram is a close friend of mine." Kaishina said this with a smile on her face.

"A friend?! You know Wolfram?!" Yuuri shouted.

Yuuri couldn't believe that his cousin was a friend of Wolfram. He wanted to ask a lot, but he hesitated and turned back to reality.

"Let me say we were childhood friends."

"Well… What's your plan?"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me, but just rest for a while and we'll go to the demon kingdom to get Wolfram back tomorrow."

The two slept to get ready for tomorrow.

**The next morning**

"Kaishina! Wake up!" Yuuri said shaking Kaishina to wake up.

"W-What! What happened?!" she replied.

"You said we were going to get Wolfram back."

"Oh… that of course…"

"Well how are we supposed to go back to Demon Kingdom?

"Easy…"

Yuuri didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about what Kaishina was going to do.

"Let me get dressed first." Kaishina said.

"Ok. I'll wait downstairs." He replied and left the room.

**In the park**

"What are we doing here?" The Maoh asked

"You'll see. Just close your eyes." She replied.

Yuuri closed his eyes and followed Kaishina. He was thinking for a moment when…

"Hey Kaishina! Help! I think someone just pushed me!"

There was no reply. Yuuri thought in his head. _What happened to Kaishina and why do I feel wet for some reason?_

Yuuri was thinking a lot of things in his mind when he realized that he was in the dining room in the fountain he fell into and it seemed that it was already dinner for the people in the Demon Kingdom. He felt that there was another person with him. He looked around to see who it was when he saw Wolfram and the others eating dinner. Everything was silent until…

"Kaishina! It's you! Long time no see!" Wolfram said ignoring Yuuri.

"Ya… It has Wolfram." She replied.

"Why are you with His Majesty?" The blonde asked.

"Finally you noticed me!" Yuuri said.

"Of course I noticed you! You are our Maoh!" Wolfram replied.

Yuuri couldn't believe it. Wolfram had treated him as a king. It was true, their relationship was over, even as friends.

"Well Wolfram. Yuuri is my cousin." She replied.

"COUSIN?!" Wolfram shouted and the others too in shock.


	3. Kaishina's Past and Emotions

**Chapter 3 Kaishina's Past and Emotions**

"What's the matter?" Kaishina asked.

"I'm so lucky! I took care of the Maoh's cousin!" Lady Celi said with sparkling eyes.

"What does she mean Kaishina?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Well do you remember me saying that Wolfram was a childhood friend of mine?" She asked turning to Yuuri.

"Ya… Why?"

"Well… I met him when I was a child…"

**Flashback**

_11 Years ago…_

**In the Demon Kingdom**

"Where am I?" I said.

I looked around. I didn't know anyone and I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know the language of the country I was in. I didn't remember anything. All I remembered was taking a bath. I noticed that a man was staring at me. The man walked closer and held my head tight and I started to cry. Suddenly I began to understand their language and the man started to speak.

"Don't cry! And find somewhere to stay! Kids aren't safe around here." The man said and walked away.

I then looked for somewhere to stay in for a while just to keep shelter.

I saw a big castle and I decided to stay there. I walked to the castle and when I got there, I asked if I could stay, but the guards ignored me. I tried to get their attention, but they still ignored me. I got on their nerves and they started yelling at me.

"Kids like you aren't allowed in the Demon Kingdom! Especially in this castle!" the guards said.

I got scared. They really frightened me. That's when a woman saw me and that person happened to be Lady Celi. She was so kind. She let me stay in the castle. She offered me food and water. Of course I didn't hesitate and I ate wildly, but before that I thanked Lady Celi for what she had done. That's when I learned that she was the owner of the castle. I couldn't believe it. I started to stop eating because I was shy, but she insisted I eat. She told me that I should gain energy so that I can play with her sons. I was happy and I was happier when Lady Celi gave me friends and my friends were her sons.

Lady Telly introduced me to Gwendel first. At first he frightened me with his glare but when I saw his smile, I knew that he was a kind person deep inside his heart.

Then she introduced me to Conrad. When I saw him, he smiled at me. His warm smile made me feel comfortable inside and I know he could be trusted at all times.

Then Lady Celi was going to introduce me to Wolfram, but it seemed that Wolfram was playing with his friends in the garden. I asked Lady Celi if I could play with them since Conrad and Gwendel were a lot older than me. She just smiled and she escorted me to the garden. There I saw Wolfram. He was about my age. He was full of energy and looking in his eyes made me feel really good. His presence made me feel at home.

Wolfram looked at me and asked for my hand. He asked if I wanted to play with him and his friends. He then introduced me to his friends. They were Elizabeth and Elemunt. And I was happy.

**End of Flashback**

"So you met Elemunt and Elizabeth eh? The people who admired Wolfram." Yuuri said.

"Ya… The three of us would always fight over Wolfram cause we all loved him-er I mean Elizabeth and Elemunt would." Kaishina said now blushing.

"Oh…"

"Well… Welcome back Kaishina!" Lady Celi said and giving her a big hug.

"Uhh… Lady Celi I think you're showing too much affection to someone who isn't your child." She said.

"Nonsense! You're like a daughter to me." Lady Celi said.

"Lady Celi…" Kaishina said while blushing.

"Well Kaishina… It's nice having you back!" Conrad said.

"Ya… Wait! I forgot about Yuuri!" Kaishina said this and looked around, but Yuuri wasn't there.

"Well don't worry about him… After all he is the Maoh!" Lady Celi said.

Kaishina began to be irritated. How could they treat Yuuri like this. She was so angry…

"Well I need to Lady Celi!" She replied.

"Kaishina…" Lady Celi said.

"Yuuri is important to me! I promised his family I'd protect him no matter what! Even if he didn't need me. Even if he didn't care about me, I'll protect him and care for him even if it risks my life! Besides think about it. If I told you not to worry about your sons when they disappeared, what would you do?! You would find them immediately of course! Well that's how I feel now Lady Celi and I can't just leave Yuuri! What if he gets hurt! Don't you even care what would happen to him?!"

Everything was silent.

"Kaishina…"

"I'm sorry everyone… I'm only a guest here… I have no right to yell at you… You may punish me… but please do so after I find out that Yuuri is safe."

"No Kaishina… I'm the one who's sorry…"

"No it's not… Just let me find Yuuri ok… Then you can celebrate my return…"

"Ok…"

Wolfram was impressed in Kaishina's speech. He never knew that Yuuri was so important to her even though Yuuri was only Kaishina's cousin. He thought a lot about what Kaishina said about really caring for someone. It touched his heart.

**30 minutes later**

"I'm back everyone! And I found Yuuri too!" Kaishina said.

"Your Majesty! We're glad you're safe!" Gunter said.

"Thank you for caring about me everyone. Well let's eat in celebration!" Yuuri yelled out.

Everyone was eating except for Wolfram who would always think of Kaishina's speech. _Yuuri is important to me. I'd protect him no matter what… Even if he didn't need me or care about me, I'd protect him with my life._ Wolfram was amazed about Kaishina's feelings for caring about someone. He wanted to be like her. He wanted to love Yuuri even if Yuuri didn't love him back, but he couldn't because it was just too painful to love someone who didn't love you back. Kaishina noticed Wolfram thinking deeply.

"Wolfram… How are Elizabeth and Elemunt doing?" she asked.

"W-What… What were you saying?" Wolfram replied realizing he was back in reality.

"I said how are Elizabeth and Elemunt doing?"

"Oh there doing great." Wolfram lied. He didn't want Kaishina to know that Elemunt tried to kill him before."

"So… I heard the you were engaged to Yuuri…"

"Well then what you heard were rumors!"

"Stop hiding it?! Don't you remember that the four of us made a promise to each other not to keep secrets from each other?!"

"Did that really happen?"

"What?! You forgot our promise?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Do I have to remind you?!"

"Well you have no choice."

"Sigh… Very well then…"

**Flashback**

"Wolfram! Elemunt! Elizabeth! Where are you guys?!" Kaishina shouted now getting worried about her friends.

I looked everywhere to find you guys, but it seemed that I couldn't find where you guys were. I started to cry, but I remembered that Elizabeth told me not to cry so I stopped. When I remembered Elizabeth saying that to me, I began to search again. I had no where to go but to the garden we first met each other. It was dark, but I had a feeling you guys will come there. I waited for a while when I heard a…

"**SURPRISE!**" My three friends said.

All of you were hiding behind a bush until it was the right time to come out. All of you seemed to be holding a piece of paper. Elemunt stepped forward and gave it to me. I then looked at the paper and it was a drawing the three of you drew. It was a drawing of the four of us. I wanted to smile, but…

"What were you thinking guys?!"

"What are you talking about Kaishina?" Elizabeth asked.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Elemunt asked.

"Why are you so angry?! We worked hard to make this drawing for you! It was a surprise! And surprises are secrets" Wolfram shouted.

"You guys are fools. Don't you know your safety is more important than a drawing?!" Kaishina shouted and now was crying.

"Did we worry you that much?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course you did! Why do you think I'm crying right now?!"

Then you held my hand. I was blushing-er happy because I cared about you more than a friend. Elemunt and Elizabeth would feel the same if they were me. I looked down. Then I looked at your face. You were smiling at me and you started to say something.

"I promise. We promise. We'll never keep secrets from you again. So you better promise not to keep any secret from us. Ok?"

I was so happy because I never felt happy with people I had just met a few days ago. I promised myself to protect you guys when I grow up and I promised myself I would always make you guys happy. I was happy to meet all of you.

**End of Flashback**

"Now I remember!" Wolfram said.

"Now you have to tell me the truth. Are you engaged to Yuuri?" Kaishina asked.

"I was, but now we aren't."

"But why?"

"Because he doesn't love me…"

"How do you know that's the truth?!"

"I didn't say I didn't love you Wolfram!" The Maoh said.

"Shut up! Even if you did love me… It's… It's too late…" Wolfram replied.

"What are you talking about? Why am I too late?"

"It's because my love for you has disappeared."

Yuuri was now shocked. He felt like that his world was falling to pieces. He didn't want to believe that this was reality.

"Wolfram… I have a question… If your love for me has disappeared, then why did you allow it to disappear?!" Yuuri shouted out.

"Because there's someone else I love." The blonde replied.

Yuuri was silent for a while. He didn't believe that Wolfram had replaced him. He didn't know that Wolfram had the strength to replace him with someone else. He wanted to ask Wolfram who had replaced him, but it would just break his heart. But his curiosity forced him to ask Wolfram.

"Umm… Wolfram… I know I don't have the right to ask you this but… Who replaced me?" The double-black asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. I want to know."

"How about you guess who she is. I'll give you clues."

"So it's a girl eh… Hmm… Do I know her?"

"You do…"

"Let's see… Does she live here?"

"Maybe…"

"Do Conrad and the others know her?"

"Yes."

Yuuri was now curious. Everyone was. Yuuri thought hard about the identity of Wolfram's new lover, but he couldn't think of anyone. He thought about the clues he asked, but they weren't enough. He thought again before asking more questions. He had found a match.

"Is it Elizabeth?" The Maoh asked.

"Wrong." The prince Mazoku replied.

Yuuri started to think harder, but he needed more clues.

"Is she pure human, half human or pure demon tribe?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she looks like she was half human." The blonde replied.

Yuuri was now really curious. He couldn't believe that Wolfram loved a half human, half demon tribe. The only person Wolfram loved that Yuuri knew who had human blood inside him was himself. He was now irritated. He was eager to know who Wolfram had loved at the moment when…

"You really want to know wimp?" The blonde said noticing that Yuuri was eager to know.

"Of course I want to know!" Yuuri replied not complaining to Wolfram about calling him a wimp.

"Well she's in this room."

Yuuri looked around. There were 6 candidates. Actually there were 7 women in the room, but Wolfram's mother didn't count. Yuuri thought in his head. _Let's see… There are the three maids, Anissina, Gisela and Kaishina._ He thought that the one of the three maids weren't his lover because they weren't his type. He then thought of Anissina. Wolfram wouldn't think of loving her because Wolfram would only be her prey on testing her inventions. Then he thought of Gisela and Kaishina. The two matched the clues, but Yuuri didn't know who among the two was Wolfram's lover.

"Know who she is, wimp?" the blonde suddenly asked.

"Well I have two matches." He replied.

"Well I guess I can point to you who she is."

"Really?! Then who is your current lover?!"

Yuuri was impatient. He wanted to know who the girl was. Wolfram started to lift his hand slowly and he pointed to a figure.

"No way! You're kidding? Right Wolfram?"

**Author's Note: The character Elemunt wasn't created by me. It was made by another author who writes a different KKM fanfic. To the person who created Elemunt, Gomenasai. I'm really sorry I used a character you created. I really hope I can make it up to you.**


	4. Promises

**Chapter 4 Promises**

**Yuuri's POV**

_Why didn't he love me? Why did he choose her instead of me? What did she have that I haven't? Didn't I give him everything? Wait… Now I remember… There was one thing I hadn't given him. It was __**true love. **__But did she give him true love? Why did he love her?_

_Why did he love my cousin… Kaishina…_

**Normal POV**

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Yuuri! YUURI!" Conrad shouted trying to wake the unconcious maoh up.

The unconcious maoh slowly started to open his eyes.

"W-What? What happened? The double-black maoh started to say.

"Yuuri… You're alright!" Conrad said in relief.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when you knew that your cousin was Wolfram's new lover."

"Really? Oh yeah! Wolfram! Is it true? Is it really true you love her?!" Yuuri said pointing to his cousin at the corner.

"It is." The blonde replied.

"But why?"

"It's because… She cares about me. She isn't like you."

Yuuri was silent. He felt guilty that Wolfram was unhappy because of him. At that moment he wanted to kill Kaishina but that would make the situation worse.

"Well… Congratulations!" the maoh said smiling at his ex-fiancé and his cousin.

"Yuuri…" Kaishina whispered.

Kaishina looked sad. She loved Wolfram, but if that meant hurting Yuuri's heart, she would refuse Wolfram's feelings toward her.

"I… I do not accept… I do not accept Wolfram." The maoh's cousin said.

"But why?" Lady Celi curiously asked. She knew Wolfram was handsome. It made her curious when Kaishina refused her gorgeous blonde son.

"Because… Yuuri's happiness is more important than mine." The cousin replied.

Everyone was silent again. They were impressed again by Kaishina's speech.

"Lady Kaishina! I was impressed by your speech. I could see your **relative love** between His Majesty. It makes me want to cry." Gunter suddenly said.

"Er- I… I was just keeping a promise." Kaishina replied.

"Promise? What promise?"

"It's nothing."

"O c'mon Lady Kaishina. Stop keeping secrets from us!"

"Why do you guys want to know it?"

"Because… Your life is so interesting." Wolfram said.

"W-What? Really?" she replied now blushing.

"Ehem… Can we hear the story now?" Yuuri said

"Oh… Of course." Kaishina replied.

**Flashback**

I was currently living in the Shibuya's house when my parents were away. To prevent boredness, I played with Yuuri and his brother, Shouri. We were playing a game called 'Tag'. Yuuri was the one who had to chase us.

"Kaishina… Shouri… You can't hide from me…" Yuuri was saying.

Shouri and I were hiding together. It had been five minutes since we were hiding when…

"Found you! Now I'll chase you!" Yuuri said when he found me and Shouri.

We ran as fast as we could. We ended up trapped in Yuuri's parent's bedroom. We were running in circles until…

"Crack…" A vase suddenly fell. Yuuri had bumped into a closet which was near a vase and that caused the vase to fall.

"What was that? Kaishina! Yuuri! Shouri! Is everything alright?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

"It's nothing mother!" Shouri replied.

"I'm coming up anyway."

The three of us then looked at each other. We didn't know what to do. We heard footsteps. They were getting closer. Then the door opened. It was Mrs. Shibuya. The emotion on her face was unknown. She looked shocked and she looked mad yet she looked sad when she saw that her favorite vase was broken.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"It was Y-Yu-." Shouri was going to say Yuuri when I cutted in.

"It was me. I broke your vase, but it was an accident." I said looking down.

Shouri and Yuuri were silent. They were surprised when I told their mother that I broke the vase.

"Kaishina… Come here… I need to talk to you in **private**." Their mother told me.

I followed Mrs. Shibuya outside the room. I turned to Yuuri and Shouri. They looked sad.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I whispered to them, but they still looked sad.

They felt guilty that I took the blame when it was really Yuuri who broke the vase. It had been about ten minutes since the incident and Yuuri's mom was still yelling at me. Shouri and Yuuri heard their mom screaming at me. They felt more guilty, especially Yuuri. After their mother had finally stopped yelling at me, I walked upstairs to find Yuuri and Shouri. I walked to their room and I saw Yuuri crying and Shouri trying to comfort him. I went inside and Yuuri ran to me still crying. He hugged me tightly and he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing and why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because you took the blame of something I did." He replied hugging me tighter.

"But I should be the one who should apologize."

"What are you talking about Kaishina?! Yuuri broke the vase not you!" Shouri had said.

"I know, but I wanted to protect Yuuri and I wanted to prevent him from being sad and from crying." I explained.

"But why should you apologize?"

"Because even though I took the blame, he's still crying." I looked at Yuuri who looked at me with a few tear in his eyes.

"I promise. I promise that I'll protect you and that I'll make you happy forever… **no matter what**…" I told Yuuri and I hugged him tighter to try to comfort him and he hugged me back.

**End of Flashback**

"Did that really happen? I don't remember." Yuuri said.

Kaishina felt sad. She was the only one who would remember the promises she made with others. She was silent for a moment. Everything was silent until…

"How could you forget Yuu-chan?" A familiar voice said.

A figure walked closer to the group. Everyone was quiet when they saw his face; they were shocked to see the identity of the person they saw.

"Shouri?!" Yuuri and Kaishina yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kaishina asked still shocked.

"Of course, to check if the two of you were safe." He replied.

"How'd you find us and how'd you enter in Shin Makaku (a.k.a. the Great Demon Kingdom)" Yuuri asked shocked as well.

"You forget Yuu- chan, I am half Demon Tribe too." He replied.

Everything was silent for a while. Everyone was confused. They were also surprised because the guy who had entered the room was the Maoh's brother.

"Yuuri… You didn't tell me your brother was handsome!" Lady Celi said walking closer to Shouri.

She was about to seduce him when Kaishina blocked her and she started to talk.

"Lady Celi… I know what you're thinking. I know you are the 'ex- demon queen', but I won't allow you to get close to Shouri." She said with a serious face.

"Are you saying that you love Shouri? Are you saying you have a love relationship with him?" The ex- demon queen replied. She got suspicious on the two's relationship.

"I… I-er… Of course not! He's my cousin and I promised to protect him too." She replied blushing.

"Very well then, I will stay away from him on one condition…" The ex- demon queen had said.

Kaishina was silent for a moment. She was curious on what the condition was, but she knew she had to do it in order to keep her promise.

"I accept your condition, but do tell… What is the condition I have to do in order for you to stay away from my cousin?" Kaishina had finally asked.

"Well…"

Everyone was silent. They were eager to know Lady Celi's condition. They thought hard to figure out what the condition was when…

"Maybe… another time… You should rest for a while." The ex- demon queen said.

"What?! Mother! I demand you to tell us!" The blonde son said also eager to know the condition.

"No… I want everyone to rest. I will announce it to everyone tomorrow morning."

Wolfram really wanted to know the condition. He became suspicious on his mother's condition.

"Ummm… Yuuri… Lady Telly… Where am I going to sleep?" The cousin asked.

"I suppose Yuuri is sleeping alone so his brother will sleep with him… As for you…" Lady Celi said grinning evilly.

Everyone knew she was planning something again.

"You'll be sleeping in Wolfie's room!" She said.

"What?!" Yuuri and Kaishina yelled.

"You forget that you'll do anything in order for me to stay away from Shouri."

"Very well then… but you haven't asked His Majesty's and Lord Wolfram's approval."

"I approve." The blonde prince answered.

Kaishina looked at Yuuri. She hoped that he would disapprove.

"I… I dis-… I approve." Yuuri knew it was hard to say it but he had to. He had to hide his true emotions. He needed to do it. He wanted to express his emotions at the right time and he knew it wasn't now.

Kaishina frowned. She didn't believe her ears. She knew Yuuri, but this time she didn't.

"Very well." She replied and she followed Wolfram to his room and she looked sad for the very first time.

"Well… Kaishina… This is my room. It's a bit dusty since I had been sleeping with Yuuri when we were engaged in the past." He said.

Kaishina looked sad. Even though Yuuri didn't show it, Kaishina knew he was hurt inside. She felt guilty. It hurted her.

"What's wrong Kaishina? Don't you care about me? Don't you **love **me?" The blonde asked.

"Of course I care about you! You're my friend after all." She replied.

"But you don't love me…"

"I-er… Well… You're my friend…"

"It's Yuuri isn't it? He told you not to love me."

"No it isn't! It's just…"

Wolfram pinned Kaishina on the wall. Kaishina was blushing. She didn't know what Wolfram was going to do next.

"Lord Wolfram…" She whispered.

"Shh… don't speak… and don't call me Lord Wolfram. You're my friend. Call me Wolfram." He replied. Then he kissed her… on the lips…

At first Kaishina was happy. Her loved one was kissing her… But then Yuuri's face popped in her head. **'I promise to keep you happy forever… **_**whatever it takes**_**…' **She remembered the promise she made to Yuuri. Remembering it made her push Wolfram.

"Stop! Wolfram! Please… We're just friends… and nothing else." She said now crying a little.

"Kaishina… I'm sorry… I was selfish… I was thinking of replacing Yuuri with you." He replied.

"It's ok… Just don't push yourself. Even though you lost someone you love, you have other people who care about you like your mother, your brothers, your friends…"

"And you." He said smiling.

"Wolfram…" She whispered blushing. She then wiped her tears away.

"Well goodnight."

Goodnight…"

They both got dressed and went on Wolfram's bed. Wolfram wasn't wearing his usual pink night gown he wore when he slept with Yuuri in the past. Instead, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue pants. Then they both slowly closed their eyes and slept until it was morning.


	5. A Welcome Party Lunch

**Author's Note: **Sorry to all my readers. I'm sorry for the VERY late update. I've been busy the past few weeks but I'll make it up to you guys who read my fanfic. I hope you enjoy the rest of my fanfic. Till the next chapter then!

**Chapter 5 A Welcome Party Lunch**

**The Next Morning**

"Lady Kaishina! Wolfram! Wake up!" Gunter yelled out.

"W-What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kaishina said.

"Gunter! Why do you have to wake us up so early?" The blonde yelled.

"Wolfram… My Lady… Didn't you remember? Lady Celi is going to announce Kaishina's condition." He replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Both teens replied. They both pushed Gunter out of the room and got dressed.

**In the Dining Room**

"What do you think the condition is Yuu-chan?" Shouri asked sitting next to Yuuri.

"I don't know, but I know that something bad is going to happen." The double-black maoh replied.

Yuuri was thinking deeply when Wolfram and Kaishina just walked in.

"Finally!" Yuuri blurted out.

Wolfram guided Kaishina to a seat that was empty and he sat next to her.

"Everyone…" Lady Celi said standing up.

"I will now announce Kaishina's condition." She said. Then she told one of the maids to get Wolfram. The blonde prince Mazoku walked closer to where his mother was standing.

Lady Celi whispered something to him that made his eyes widened.

"Mother… You're kidding right?" He asked blushing.

Lady Celi just giggled and smiled. Wolfram knew that meant she was serious.

"Slap…" Wolfram had just slapped Kaishina's left cheek.

"But why?" Kaishina whispered.

"This is your condition. You shall accept Wolfram's proposal." The ex-demon queen said.

"What? That means I have to break one of my promises." She said.

"If I accept… I'll break my promise to Yuuri. If I refuse, I'll break my promise to Shouri." She said now thinking what to do.

"What do you mean Kaishina? You're not breaking your promise to me if you accept the proposal." The maoh said.

"Yuuri…" Kaishina whispered.

"It's ok with me. Be happy!" Yuuri said and smiled.

"But Yuuri…" Kaishina was about to continue when…

"Kaishina… I know you like Wolfram… **a lot**… So show him your true feelings." The double-black explained.

'_Then why don't you do that Yuuri' _Kaishina thought in her head.

"Then it's settled! His Majesty is allowing Kaishina to accept Wolfram's proposal." Lady Celi said grinning.

"Very well… I accept Wolfram's proposal." Kaishina said. She agreed only because she thought it was part of Yuuri's plan to get Wolfram back.

"Kaishina dear! I have a lot of clothes to give you!" The ex-demon queen said dragging Kaishina to her room.

Lady Celi stopped walking. She forgot to say something.

"Please comfort yourselves. We'll be back in ten minutes. So please sit down." She said. Then se continued dragging Kaishina to her room.

**Ten minutes later**

Lady Celi had entered the dining room.

"Lady Celi…" The maoh said.

"Mother! What took you so long?! And where's Kaishina?!" The emerald green eyed prince said.

"You'll see." She replied smiling back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you all to Lady Kaishina!" She said.

"Two years ago, we saw Kaishina leave our kingdom, but she has come back." She continued.

"But that isn't the good part. She has come back with beauty!" She finished saying.

Two maids opened the door that lead to the hallway. The door slowly opened. They saw a figure behind the door. Everyone was quiet.

"Kaishina?" Shouri asked not believing the figure behind the door was Kaishina.

"It's ugly right? It's not my style." She replied.

"No… You look beautiful… It's just I thought you were a different person."

"Uh… Thank you… I think…"

"K-Kaishina?" Yuuri asked.

"What? Is something the matter?" The Maoh's cousin asked.

"U-Uh… It's nothing…" The maoh said blushing a little.

Kaishina entered the room and she sat next to her current fiancé. She was embarrassed that she was the fiancée of the person she loved and now she was sitting next to him.

"Bang…" The door slammed open.

Everyone looked at the door. It was Anissina, their worst nightmare.

"A-Anissina… What brings you here?" The nervous maoh asked.

"Is it true? Is she really here?" Anissina asked.

"Are you talking about me? Anissina…" Kaishina said and stood up.

"Kaishina… You are here!" Anissina felt like crying, but she didn't want anyone to worry.

Kaishina was like a little sister to Anissina and Anissina loved her.

"Eh? You know each other?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course we do… I lived here before. Didn't I tell you that?" Kaishina replied.

"Oh yeah… silly me…"

"It's cause you're a w-" Wolfram was about to say wimp, but he didn't want to because he only said that to Yuuri when they were still engaged.

"What were you going to say, Wolfram?" Kaishina asked.

"Huh? No… It was nothing."

"Hmm… Are you sure?" His fiancée said in a worried tone.

"Anyway… It's nice having you back Kaishina." Anissina said.

Gretta had heard the noise and entered the dining room.

"Yuuri… Why is it so noisy?" The girl asked.

"Yuuri had forgotten about Gretta. He never told her about Kaishina.

"Mother?" Gretta said and ran to Kaishina. She then hugged her.

"Yuuri… Do you know this sweet little girl?" Kaishina asked.

"Well you see… Kaishina, this is my daughter, Gretta." The double-black said.

"Daughter?! Did you…" Kaishina said looking at Wolfram and Yuuri.

"It's not what you think Kaishina! She's my adopted daughter." He explained blushing a little.

"Phew… I thought you did **that.**"

"Yuuri? I'm confused… Who is she?" Gretta said pointing at Kaishina.

"Gretta… She's my cousin on Earth." The maoh replied.

"What? Really… I thought she was your wife and my new mother…" Gretta replied looking sad.

"But I can act as your big sister if you want." Kaishina said.

"But… I want a mother!"

"Gretta! Stop being stubborn!" Yuuri said.

"Stop being harsh to your daughter Yuuri! A mother is very important in a child's life… I've experienced not having a mother… I don't want to see another suffer the same way I did in the past…" Kaishina explained.

She walked to Gretta and kneeled down and hugs her tight.

"Gretta… I can act like your mother if you want… Just stop crying…" She whispered.

Gretta hugged Kaishina back. She appreciated what Kaishina was doing.

"Lady Kaishina! Your love towards little Gretta makes me want to cry!" Gunter said with shiny eyes.

"Calm down Gunter!" Guindel said.

Kaishina carried Gretta as if she was her real daughter. Then she walked towards Yuuri.

"Uh… Yuuri… Do Lord Guindel and Gunter have a love relationship towards each other?" She asked.

"What?! How could that ha-… Wait… They do seem close to each other… Hmmm…" Yuuri thought deeply and got suspicious on Guindel and Gunter.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Hello?!" Kaishina was waving her hand in front of Yuuri's face.

"W-What?" Yuuri said coming back to reality.

"Nothing… Anyway what's for lunch?"

"Oh my! It seems we haven't cooked anything…" One of the maids said.

"What?! How dare y-" Wolfram was about to continue when…

"Calm down Wolfram… I'll cook lunch." Kaishina said cutting in.

"What?! I can't possibly let my current fiancée cook lunch!"

"Yes Lady Kaishina… We will cook lunch." The maids said.

"No… It's alright… Cooking is my hobby. Don't worry…" Kaishina replied.

"Yeah… Don't worry… Her cooking is great!" The maoh said.

"But…" The blonde whispered.

"So what's for lunch Kaishina?" Yuuri asked.

"You'll know when I cook it…" She replied and left with Anissina and three maids.

Everyone was curious what Kaishina meant. They really wanted to know what she was going to cook.

"Slam…" The door opened and Anissina and the three maids helped her bring what looked like a grill in the dining room and they saw Kaishina follow.

"Eh? What are you doing Kaishina?" Yuuri asked. He saw Conrad smile and his smile meant one thing…

"Lady Kaishina… What are you both thinking?" Gunter asked.

"I told you… I'm going to cook lunch." Kaishina replied.

Everyone was confused except for Conrad who was still smiling. Wolfram noticed him.

"Lord Weller… What is Kaishina doing?" he asked.

"Call me **oni-san** and I'll tell you." Conrad replied.

Wolfram hated calling Conrad his brother because he had human blood in him and Wolfram hated humans, but he really cared about Conrad deep inside although he didn't show it.

"Lord We-… Oni-san, what is Kaishina about to do?" Wolfram asked.

Conrad didn't believe that Wolfram called him oni-san, but he just smiled because he should remember the day Wolfram called him big brother.

"Well… She is about to cook in front of us." Conrad explained.

"What? Really?! Cool!" Yuuri said overhearing Wolfram and Conrad's conversation.

"So… What shall I cook?" She asked getting ready.

"I want your special steak! Wait… I also want your lasagna, but I also want your cheeseburger… Aaaahhh! I can't think of anything! I like everything you cook and all of them are delicious!" The double-black maoh said.

"His Highness seems to like Kaishina's cooking. It must mean that Lady Kaishina is a really talented cook." Gunter whispered.

"Lady Kaishina must cook really well. We must observe how she cooks." The three maids whispered.

"Hello? Does anyone want to eat or what?" Kaishina said.

"We will eat anything you cook." Lady Celi said.

"Is it okay with everyone?"

"It's fine with us." The three brothers said together.

"It is ok with us." Both Anissina and Gunter said together.

"Yuuri?" Kaishina asked looking at Yuuri.

"Sure!" The maoh said smiling.

Then Kaishina started cooking in front of Yuuri and the others. The three maids and Gunter observed how Kaishina cooked. After a few minutes, the food was being cooled. Kaishina was adding the finishing touches to their lunch. Then she asked the maids to help her serve the foods she had made.

"Lunch is served." Kaishina said.

Everyone was hungry so they started eating little by little.

"It's delicious!" Gunter yelled out.

"I told you… Kaishina's food are the best!" The maoh commented.

"Delicious! She has the same cooking level as the maids do but something about her food make them different from each other." Lady Celi explained.

The three maids stared curiously at the royal family. _Is her cooking really that great?_They thought in their heads.

"I can notice that you three are hungry you know." Kaishina said smiling at the three maids.

"Here… You three should eat…" She continued giving them a plate full of her cooking.

"Uhhhh… We're alright… We only eat the food that we cook ourselves." The maids replied.

"C'mon… Don't be shy… You three need to eat something. You are part of this family anyway…"

"But…"

"Its really ok for you to eat... Right Yuu-chan?"

"Huh? Of course it is." He replied.

"But Your Majesty…" Gunter murmured.

"Gunter. Are you saying these three are only maids?

"No Your Majesty, but-"

"Then they should eat with us too."

"I understand."

"Your Majesty… We thank you. We are happy we have a kind hearted king." The maids said.

"It was nothing…" The maoh said blushing.

"WIMP! And you said you didn't flirt with girls and handsome men!" Wolfram suddenly yelled out.

Everyone turned to Wolfram. It seemed like the blonde prince still had some love for their maoh. Kaishina seemed to be smiling. She knew now that Yuuri still had some hope but the question is… will she still help her wimp of a cousin get back Wolfram's love.


	6. Love and Confusion

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the wrong spellings of some characters but please ignore them. I've been busy lately and I'm trying my best to update this fanfic as soon as possible. I hope all the readers forgive my late updates. Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Love and Confusion**

"I'm not flirting! Why do you care anyway?" Yuuri asked hoping Wolfram would say what he thought he would say.

Wolfram bit his lips. He didn't know what he said and why he said it. **Was he still in love with the maoh?** He started to inhale and exhale. He was silent for a moment. He thought things over and finally he knew what he was going to say.

"It's for Gretta! A child like her shouldn't have a flirty father like you!" Wolfram commented.

"Oh really…" Kaishina murmured.

Kaishina was in thought too. Was she really going to help the maoh knowing that she would let go of the person she loved? She thought and thought and already decided. She was and **will** help Yuuri bring back Wolfram's love toward him. Even though the person she loved wasn't hers, she knew that she still had the caring smile of her cousin, the maoh.

"Hmmmm… It is true that having a flirty father is bad…" Kaishina started to say.

She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

"Wolfram… Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Alright with what?" Wolfram asked confused.

"With our engagement... Its not like I don't like you or anything but… This is only a condition your mother gave me… I'm sure Shouri will be alright if I reject the condition."

Wolfram was in deep thought again. He was confused. He didn't know what to do at the moment. Time. He needed time to think things over again.

"Three days."

"Three days?" Yuuri asked.

"You heard right. Three days… I'll give Wolfram three days to think things over. Whatever his decision is fine with me. He's probably confused with the situation he's in right now. Until then… The engagement between us is off. Right now we're only old childhood friends ok?"

"Alright." Wolfram responded.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Little Gretta asked.

"Why's that Gretta?" Yuuri asked.

"I wanna spend time with my new mother even though she's not really my mother."

"That's sweet. I'd love to spend time with you too. Why don't you take me on a tour around the castle?" Kaishina replied smiling.

"Sure." Gretta said smiling back.

The two went all over the castle. At the last moment they ended up at the garden. There were many flowers. It was peaceful there. It would be the best place to rest.

"It's weird… How can a family who was supposed to be break up at the last moment?" Gretta asked.

"Everything that was so close to me… They're disappearing one by one. First my parents… Then my fake parents… And now my supposed to be family. Everything I gain gets taken away from me."

"That may be true but isn't Yuuri, your current father, still here for you. Gretta… You have to forget the past and move on… You have a bright future ahead of you and you have a kind father with you. You should be happy." Kaishina explained.

Kaishina noticed Gretta staring at a certain white flower beside a tree. She was really sad for some reason and she started to make a frown.

"This was a plant Yuuri and Wolfram planted with me. We were happy then. I don't remember the name though."

"It's a Gardenia…"

"Yeah! That's the name! How do you know the name of this flower?"

"Gretta… Who decided on this flower? I mean who wanted this flower to be planted?"

"If my memory serves me right… I think it was Yuuri…"

"Thought so…"

"Whys that Kaishina?"

"Do you know what this flower's meaning is?"

Gretta shook her head.

"No… I don't."

"This flower symbolizes secret love…"

"So that means…"

"That's right Gretta… There is still hope for your family to be… Yuuri loves Wolfram within his heart… He's just confused to admit that… He is after all… a wimp."

The two of them laughed and Gretta's frown turned into a smile. Happiness filled her heart again. They lied down on the grass and let the warm breeze of the wind pass by. It was soothing.

"Thank you Kaishina." Gretta whispered.

"Hm?" Kaishina asked not hearing Gretta's words clearly.

"Nothing."

Gretta started to close her eyes and soon fell asleep. It was getting dark so Kaishina had no choice but to carry her home.

**The next morning **

Wolfram was sitting on a bench at the place Gretta and Kaishina went yesterday. The garden. It was very peaceful and here he thought again and again what he had and needed to do.

'_Did I make the right decision to break our engagement?'_

'_Can I really forget Yuuri and move on with Kaishina'_

'_Do I still love Yuuri?'_

He was so confused that he didn't know what to do. All he really needed now was some advice. He needed it badly. He couldn't think straight. At least not by himself.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm not a wimp like him!" He said to himself.

Murata was passing by the garden when he heard Wolfram talking to himself. He was accompanied by Conrad who was passing by as well.

"I see Lord Von Bielefeld is having some problems." Murata said interrupting Wolfram's alone thinking time.

Wolfram turned around and saw His Highness and his older human brother.

"What are you doing here?!" Wolfram yelled asking.

"Hey calm down… You sound like I'm your enemy or something. We were just passing by and we heard you talking to yourself. So you're really confused about the situation." Murata said.

"Hmph… So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Wolfram… Is it really hard for you to understand Yuuri?" Conrad asked smiling.

"No! I understand him very well! He's a wimp! He is now and always will be one!"

"You misunderstand him too much."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'll leave him up to you Lord Weller." Murata said leaving the two brothers alone.

"You judge Yuuri too early." Conrad explained.

"I do not!" Wolfram yelled back.

"Wolfram… Why don't you look into his heart instead of his actions and his words?"

"You just don't understand what I'm feeling right now! You don't understand at all."

"That's why I'm here to help you understand yourself better."

Wolfram faced his human big brother. Although Wolfram wasn't close to Conrad, his big brother was always there to help him. It was silent for awhile when little Gretta came running.

"Wolfram! Can you help me?" Gretta yelled.

"Sure… Just wait for me outside." Wolfram replied.

"Ok…"

Gretta ran outside and waited for Wolfram there.

"Wolfram…" Conrad said softly.

Wolfram faced Conrad. His green emerald eyes were deep in emotions. Conrad never saw his little brother like this. He got worried.

"You can't help me…" Wolfram responded and left catching up with Gretta.

"I may not be able to help you but I know that you can help yourself…" Conrad said quietly watching the two leave.

**In the Library**

"Gretta… What exactly am I helping you with?" Wolfram asked.

"Well… I need help finding a book…" She replied.

"A book? What's it for?"

"Kaishina promised me that she read me a book after breakfast."

_Can I really replace Yuuri that fast? And with his cousin? I must be really pathetic giving up so easily… But we've been engaged for a long time and still… He hasn't returned what I felt about him… I know it's weird in his world but… Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm a guy? Why can't he love me for who I am? Or is it that… He just doesn't think of me like __**that**_

"Wolfram? Are you ok?"

"W-What?"

"You weren't responding to everything I said so I thought you weren't ok…"

"I'm ok… Don't worry… What kind of book do you want?"

Gretta explained what kind of book she wanted but sadly they didn't find the book they wanted.

"Wolfram…"

"I'm sorry Gretta but I couldn't find any book that fitted your description…"

"That's Alright…"

"Gretta… I think we should head to the dining room. It's almost time for breakfast."

"But we didn't find a book yet…"

"Why don't I just give you my favorite book when I was a child?"

"Alright…"

Wolfram searched around for awhile when he finally got hold of the book he was looking for.

"Here…"

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes… It's a good book… Now… We should head to the dining room now right?"

"Right…"

"Gretta… You should leave the book here…"

"Ok…"

Gretta placed the book on the table and the two went off to the dining room.

**In the Dining Room**

"Can we eat already?! I'm starving!" Yuuri whined.

"Yuuri… We can't eat if Gretta and Wolfram aren't here. It's not right to give a higher importance to your stomach than a family member." Kaishina explained.

"But…"

The doors opened and Gretta and Wolfram stepped inside.

"Excuse us for our tardiness." Wolfram said sitting down on a chair beside his mother.

"Now can we eat?!" Yuuri asked hungrily.

"Your appetite controls you more than your mind doesn't it?"

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Go ahead."

Yuuri began to eat the food that had been served. He wasn't even worried if the food was delicious or not. All he wanted was to satisfy his hungry appetite.

"Yuuri… Can I ask you something?" Gretta asked smiling.

"Sure… What is it?" Yuuri replied sill eating.

"Will you sing for us again?"

"Sure…"

"WAIT! YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Yuuri suddenly yelled out.

"I asked if you could sing for us again. So will you?"

"But there aren't any instruments here."

"I have a cd." Kaishina suddenly said.

"There's no radio."

"I have one here."

"There aren't any plugs."

"I have a solar power battery here."

Yuuri thought in his head. _They planned to do this to me all along. _

"And why do you want me to sing so badly?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"Because you sang so well that time you were singing to Wolfram." Gretta replied smiling.

Yuuri started to think in his head again…

_Man… Why did she have to be there that time? I only sang that time because I had to do something to get Wolfram back. Wait! What am I saying?! Do I really like him… Hmmm… He is kinda good looking and he does have a good body. What?! What's happening to me?! Am I gay?! Of course I'm not gay! He's just a friend. Yah… He's just a friend. Wait… Isn't that the reason why he's mad at me? But it's true I don't like him __**that **__way… He's a __**guy**__! Man… I gotta stop thinking in my head like this!_

"Yuuri!"

"W-Wha?! What happened?!"

"Are you going to sing or what?"

"Well… I… Uhhhh…"

"Hey Yuuri…"

"What now?"

"Why were you blushing a while ago?"

"What? I was blushing?"

_Sigh… I must've blushed when I was thinking of Wolfram… Wait… Blushing?! Does that mean I really like him?! But he's a __**guy**__**A GUY**__! But he does have a pretty face and a nice body…_

"See! You're blushing again!"

"Uhhhh… I was just… Well… You see I…"

"Hehehe… You must be thinking of someone… Maybe a certain girl… Or a certain **boy**."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing…"

_Gretta may have a cute face but something seems suspicious about her… What is she planning?_

"Alright… I'll sing… but maybe tomorrow…"

"Can't it be today Yuuri?"

"Fine… At dinner… Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes… You promise you're telling the truth?"

"I do…"

**Author's Note: **Hehehe… So what do you guys think? I couldn't think of Wolfram's favorite book so I looked around the net. That was when I remembered a picture of the KKM cast cosplaying Alice in Wonderland so I thought that could be a suitable choice. Please review! Oh yeah… Sorry to all those who think this fanfic stinks. What do you guys expect from a beginner? But I'll try… No… I will improve in my next fanfic… So right now I just need the reviews of the professionals. Well… See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Problems, Explanations and Introductions

**Author's Note: **I would like to say sorry to all the readers for my late update. I hope you guys forgive me. Well… Enjoy Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7 Problems, Explanations and Introductions**

After breakfast Gretta headed to the library. When she arrived, she took the book she left on the table and waited for Kaishina. A few minutes had passed but the maoh's cousin hadn't arrived. Gretta was getting ready to find Kaishina when footsteps were to be heard. She sat down quietly and waited to see whom the footsteps came from.

"I'm sorry I'm late Gretta." The tired maoh's cousin said.

"That's alright… What took you so long?" Gretta asked curiously.

"That's not important… Gretta… I need your help so can I read you a book another time?"

"Ok… But how can I help?"

"Well you see… Do you remember what you said earlier?"

"About Yuuri singing for us again?"

"Yeah… Well we can take advantage at that time and get your two fathers together again."

"I see… So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well… Since Wolfram still cares about you, you're the only one that can get some sense into him. You need to help him realize that he was really meant to be with Yuuri. I can't really explain it but I feel that those two are destined to be. I know this seems so sudden but this is our only chance to get them back together. So will you do it?"

"If it's two get Yuuri and Wolfram back then I'll do anything."

"You really love them don't you?"

"Yup…"

The two girls were smiling at each other. They talked about what Gretta should say to Wolfram first. It took awhile for Gretta to understand everything Kaishina was telling her but she seemed to understand everything at the end.

"So you'll be talking to Wolfram."

"And you'll be talking to Yuuri."

The two nodded and went their separate ways. It wasn't hard for Gretta to find Wolfram. He was always at the garden when he wanted to think at peace. When Gretta arrived at the garden entrance, she skipped joyfully towards Wolfram but he seemed to not notice her, he was thinking about the words of the maoh's cousin.

"It's peaceful here isn't it Wolfram?" She said happily.

Gretta talked a lot about the garden but Wolfram still didn't respond. She tried everything to get his attention, waving her hand in front of his face, yelling his name and even yanking his shirt but still no reaction from the blonde. She got worried so she had no choice but to do _that_.

"Wolfram! I fell on the ground! I think my leg is injured." Gretta cried out with fake tears in her eyes.

Wolfram was alarmed and finally noticed Gretta. He ran towards her and comforted his past adopted daughter. This was now the time for Gretta to have _that _talk with him.

"Are you alright Gretta?" Wolfram said in a caring voice.

"Yes…"

_She was right… He does care for me… Same old Wolfram… I'm glad he still loves me like a daughter… _

"I remember…"

"Remember?"

"I remember how you and Yuuri were always there to comfort me. You two always treated me as if I were a real daughter to the both of you."

"Indeed."

"Why'd you two have to fight with each other?"

Gretta's tone was sad this time. She knew this was only an act but she was filled with sorrow in reality as well. Wolfram was in shock when he heard what Gretta had to say. He didn't know what to say knowing that if he answered he'd only make things worse and he didn't want that especially if it had to do with Gretta. Even though he wasn't her father, he still cared for the little girl.

"We didn't fight Gretta. I just had to do what was meant to be done. There was nothing left for me to do. He didn't love me at all and I can't live with that. It would hurt my pride if I married someone who didn't even say one little 'I love you' to me."

"But Wolfram…"

"Gretta… I know it's hard for you to accept my past actions but you have to understand the fact that he doesn't lo-"

"You're wrong!"

"Gretta…"

"You're wrong… You're wrong…"

Tears were falling on the child's cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed Wolfram and she wanted him back. She wanted him by her side together with Yuuri She had already lost her real parents and was abandoned by her uncle and aunt. She was a lonely child and her only friend that talked to her at times in the past was Gwendal's cousin. She didn't like the destiny fate had driven her to, she'd rather disappear into thin air than face the sorrow she was feeling right now.

"Gretta is this so complicated to accept?"

"Wolfram you're wrong… Yuuri… He did love you…"

Wolfram's face changed into caring from emotional. He always thought Gretta was sweet. When he was in a bad mood, she was always there to comfort him. She truly acted as a real daughter the brat could be proud of. Making her leave him alone was going to be impossible if he was trying to prevent the girl's heart from breaking.

"Gretta… You don't have to comfort me through ease talking with things that wouldn't happen in reality."

"But…"

"I'm alright Gretta… You don't have to do thi-"

"If Yuuri doesn't love you then why did he choose to plant the Gardenia?!"

"Gretta…"

_What made her act like this? And why is she mentioning a flower named Gardenia? But the main question is… Is this really the child who I cared for these past years?_

"A Gardenia symbolizes secret love. Yuuri is younger than you so you're more emotional than him. I know I can't prove it but I know in my heart that he loves you."

"Shhhh… Don't cry… I'll think about it… I'm just confused at the moment…"

Wolfram tried his best to comfort Gretta but no matter what he said, tears still flowed down her brown cheeks. She didn't seem to care about her surroundings. All she wanted to do was cry. She didn't think about completing the task Kaishina asked her to accomplish. She was too sad to bear the pain and sorrow. She really had missed the father who used to read her stories when Yuuri was away on Earth. Wolfram couldn't ease her pain. He had nothing left to do but let her cry and stay by her side.

Meanwhile Kaishina was still looking for Yuuri. She searched everywhere he'd usually go to but there was no sign of him. After awhile, she decided to search at the area where the soldiers would train. She knew that where Conrad was, Yuuri was to be found. When she arrived, she searched through all the soldiers in the areas and found Conrad and Yuuri playing catch near a group of trees.

"Yuuri!" She said running towards the two.

"Kaishina? What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"Ummm… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Alright. I guess that's it for today Conrad."

"I guess so Yuuri. You two be careful now."

"We know Conrad. Hey that's the first time you didn't say 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'."

"Well you did ask me to call you by your name and I am your godfather."

"Can we go already?" Kaishina suddenly said.

"Okay let's go."

After saying goodbye to Conrad, the two went to Yuuri's room to talk.

**In Yuuri's Room**

"So what did you want to talk about?" The double black boy asked.

"Well you see it's abo-"

"Your Majesty… There is a girl outside who says she knows you…" Dorcas said interrupting the conversation.

The two teens looked at each other and wondered who was the girl outside.

"Dorcas… Take us to her…" The maoh said.

"Yes Your Majesty."

The two followed Dorcas to the field where soldiers were all over. They saw two Conrad and Gunter guard the girl who had said she knew the maoh. The girl had long dark brown hair with two locks braided. She had brown eyes like Kaishina but they were more darker. She was wearing a black uniform and she seemed angry.

"Yuuri! Tell these people that I know you!" The girl yelled.

"KAEDE?!" Yuuri yelled.

"Your Majesty, do you know this girl?" Gunter asked.

"Yah… She's a classmate of mine on Earth."

"I see."

Kaede ran towards Yuuri and Kaishina and gave a _what's going on look _to Yuuri.

"Yuuri… Where exactly are we? And who are these people? And why do they keep calling you Your Majesty?" She asked.

"Uhhhh… I… and…"

Yuuri couldn't think of what he would say to Kaede and how he would explain everything to her. He panicked in his mind and had no choice but to stay still and say nothing.

"We're in a virtual video game and you play as a certain character. Yuuri was chosen to be the demon king of this land and I'm one of his helpers. This castle is called the Blood Pledge Castle and this kingdom is called Shin Makoku. The people around us are soldiers who serve the king." Kaishina started to explain.

"I see." Kaede understood nodding.

"The two over there who guarded you are in a higher class than the soldiers. The tall guy over there with brown hair and brown eyes is known as Sir Conrad Weller. He is the second son of the former demon queen, Cecile Von Spitzberg. He is the guardian of demon king and his duty is to protect the king." Kaishina continued.

"It's nice to meet you." Conrad said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Kaede replied.

"The person next to him is Sir Gunter Von Christ. He is the royal aide of the king and he also teaches the king about the history of this country."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for the earlier incident. We hope you can forgive our actions." Gunter said.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't injured or anything so it's alright. Anyway, it's nice to meet you." Kaede answered.

"There are still many people to meet but let's leave it there until we meet them in person. There are certain levels in this game and in each level, there is a particular challenge we have to face. If we accomplish one challenge we have the choice to stay or leave and go back to reality." Kaishina said.

"This virtual game is realistic so it seems like you're really in it. If you get injured, you get injured as well in reality so you have to be careful." Kaishina finished off.

"I understand. So we're in a virtual game, is that it?" Kaede asked.

"Exactly."

"But how exactly did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I was in the ladies bathroom."

"That's easy. There are certain locations that obtain the gateway to this virtual video game. Most of them are near water."

"I see."

While Kaishina explained the situation more to Kaede, Yuuri was thinking in his head.

_Phew… That was quick thinking Kaishina… It's a good thing she's around… I'm glad she's my cousin… It was a great idea to say this was a virtual video game… I don't know what I would say if she wasn't here… _

"So Yuuri… How's it like to be the demon king of this land?" Kaede asked.

"W-What" Yuuri said closing his thoughts in his mind.

"You heard me… What's it like to be a king?"

"It's pretty hard actually with all the war and the peace making stuff. Also it's the customs here are so weird so before you do anything, you should ask me and Kaishina first."

"I see. So what's the challenge now?"

"Challenge?"

"You know, the challenge for this level."

"Ohhhh… The challenge…"

"Yeah… So what is the challenge for today?"

"I don't really know. The challenge just appears at a certain time. So until then, we rest and have fun for now."

"Hey Yuuri… It's getting late… We should go back inside the castle now." Kaishina explained.

"I understand. Kaede, let's go inside the castle."

"Yeah…" Kaede agreed nodding her head.

"Conrad, Gunter, you two should go inside as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two replied.

Along the way, Kaishina explained some of Shin Makoku's history to Kaede including the First King, Shinou, and The Wise Man of Double Black.

"What?! So Murata was chosen to be the reincarnation of The Wise Man of Double Black?!" Kaede blurted out.

"Yeah… That's about it…" Yuuri said.

"Kaede… You'll be sleeping with me since we don't have any available rooms." Kaishina explained.

"Okay… By the way, where's your room?" Kaede asked.

"I'll show you later… Right now, we have to head to the dining room for dinner."

"Alright… We better hurry then."

The three nodded and headed to the dining room. It took awhile to get there but it didn't take them long for them to arrive at the Dining Room door. They entered and saw everyone seated in chairs around the table.

"Everyone… This is a classmate of Yuuri's on Earth. Her name is Kaede Matsumoto. Please make her feel at home." Kaishina introduced.

"Hello… It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kaede said.

Kaede looked around and saw many new and unique faces. She couldn't believe that this was really a virtual video game. (A/N: even though it wasn't really one.)

"The woman over there wearing a black dress is the former demon queen, Cecile Von Spitzberg." Kaishina explained.

"That's the former queen?!" Kaede blurted out.

"I'll take that as a compliment. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cecile said smiling.

"The man wearing green with a ponytail is Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire. He is the first son of Lady Cecile and his duty is to work on the financial affairs of the kingdom." Kaishina said.

"It's nice to meet you." Kaede said.

"Same here." Gwendal said in a low voice.

_He's creepy… _Kaede thought in her head.

"The woman with pink hair in a ponytail and blue eyes is Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff. She is the inventor of the castle and she's usually the one encouraging the women to believe that women are equally as strong as men are." Kaishina continued.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." Anissina said with a smile.

"You too." Kaede replied.

"The woman over there with green hair and green eyes is Gisela. She's the adopted daughter of Gunter. Her duty is to aid all the injured people in the castle."

"Nice to meet you." Gisela said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kaede said smiling.

"Yuuri!" Gretta said running towards Yuuri from behind.

"And the girl hugging Yuuri right now is Gretta. She's the adopted daughter of the demon king meaning she's Yuuri's daughter." Kaishina explained.

"What?! That's realistic too?! This is some virtual game here!" Kaede said out loud.

"Ahehehe."

_I think she's getting suspicious… I hope she doesn't and investigate herself about the situation she's in because if this gets out to public… then Yuuri and I are doomed! _Kaishina thought in her head.

"Well… Let's sit down and eat dinner shall we?" Kaishina said.

"Yuuri… Don't forget to sing for us again alright?" Gretta reminded Yuuri.

"I know… I know…" Yuuri replied.

"So now you're an entertainer huh…" Kaede commented.

"Something like that."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's sit down already. Dinner is about to be served." Kaishina blurted out.

The two classmates stopped their conversation and sat down in empty sits with the others and waited for their dinner to be served. Meanwhile, a certain blonde was observing the situation in the shadows.

"So, she's the girl everyone's talking about…" He said with an evil smirk.

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for now… What do you think if the _virtual video game _idea? I couldn't think of any explanation so that's what I wrote… Anyway, sorry for the recent late updates everyone… I'll try to post chapter 8 this week… School is coming up so I'll end at chapter 8 for awhile… But I'll still be working on the next chapters on my free time and post them… Well till the next chapter then! See ya!


	8. The Confused Blonde Brat

**Author's Note: **Hiyah everyone! As I promised here is chapter 8… I'll be ending at this chapter for the moment… School is here and its time to study… Oh yah… I started to care about the errors like wrong spellings of the character names so forgive me if I'm only doing this now… Also I changed my writing style so please bear with me… Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 8 The Confused Blonde Brat**

The room seemed peaceful that night. No arguments, no debates, nothing. Everyone waited for their meals to be given as the maids continued to serve their dinner. Greta was telling Kaede all about Yuuri and his amazing singing voice that they heard the other day while Yuuri was talking to Kaishina. He remembered that they got interrupted during their last conversation.

"What were you going to tell me before we get interrupted by Dorcas?" asked the curious double black young man.

"Oh, that… I'll tell you another time…" replied the maoh's cousin.

_Sigh… I was supposed to discuss things about Wolfram with him earlier but fate interrupted us… Now things won't end up as I planned to happen. Because of that, I have to take advantage of a situation next time and settle things with Yuuri perfectly… I promised Greta, well I didn't actually promise her but even though, I need to bring Yuuri and Wolfram back together. Speaking of which, where is that blonde prince anyway?_

"Yuuri…" Kaishina called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Wolfram's whereabouts are? He doesn't seem to be here." She said looking around and gazing at Wolfram's empty seat.

"You know… I've been wondering myself." He said starting to stand up.

"Has anyon-"

"You're looking for me right Yuuri?" a familiar blonde boy's voice asked among the shadows.

"Wolfram! Where have you been?!"

"That's not your concern. Anyway, who is this Kaede person everyone's talking about?"

"That would be me…" said a voice arising from the table.

"So you're Kaede…" the blonde said examining Kaede.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Yuuri…" he called ignoring the girl.

"Y-Yeah?" the maoh replied getting a bad feeling on why he had called his name.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"N-No… What is it?"

"This Kaede girl… She's not your girlfriend is she?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" both Kaede and Yuuri shouted out.

"No way! Why would I be the girlfriend of someone who isn't that intelligent, a clumsy person, a weakling and especially a guy who cares for everyone equally!" she said angrily.

"WAIT?! Isn't caring for others a good thing?!" the maoh replied.

"Whatever…" she replied looking the other way.

_At least I'm not an unattractive ill-mannered devious ego maniac daydreamer who's looking for Mr. Perfect out there! _Yuuri thought in his face made an irritated look.

"I'm guessing that's a no… That's all I wanted to ask. Now as you see, I believe dinner is served." The emerald eyed prince said walking towards his empty seat.

Yuuri and Kaede were exchanging glares at each other as they sat down in their chairs. Everyone remained silent other than the maids discussing about Yuuri and Kaede's relationship secretly. While everyone was eating, a certain wimp was thinking. He didn't understand what had happen just a few minutes ago.

_Kaede?! My Girlfriend?! Why would he ask that?! Furthermore, why'd he think that my relationship with Kaede was something more than friendship?! Sigh… I just don't know what goes on in that mind of his… Unless… He still has feelings for me! That's good! At least I know I still have a chance! Wait! I don't even like the guy! Or do I… Why do I even bother thinking like this?! It only makes things more complicated!_

Everyone noticed that Yuuri was lost in his thoughts and they started to stare at him. A little later, the maoh felt like he was being watched and turned to see everyone staring at him.

"Is anything wrong? Is there something on my face?" the double black asked touching his face to feel if anything was wrong with his face.

"We were just checking if you're alright Your Majesty since you were caught up in your thoughts." The maoh's godfather replied smiling afterwards.

"Conrad, stop calling me Your Majesty. You're the one who named me." He answered facing his guardian.

"Yuuri! You promised me you would share a song at dinner, so sing as you promised!" said Greta out loud.

_Dammit… I didn't talk to Yuuri about Wolfram yet… This was our chance to make Wolfram understand Yuuri's feelings better. _Kaishina thought in her head.

"Since I promised, I'll sing…" the wimpy king replied giving a big sigh of defeat.

"So what song will it be?" a happy cousin asked showing several cds.

_She's ready for everything! _Yuuri thought in his head.

"You choose, I just want to get this over with…" he said walking towards the center of the room.

_I just hope I know the song… _He thought.

His cousin scanned all cds and chose the perfect song for Yuuri to sing. Walking towards the magical-cd-player-radio-device-kun that Anissina made, she gave a small smirk making sure that no one saw. Yuuri gave a big sigh and waited for his cousin to give the signal. Everyone remained in their seats waited for what would happen next. Kaishina gave Yuuri a nod and pressed the play button gently. The intro music played and Yuuri recognized the song.

_They must've planned this all along… This is going to be a long night for me… _Yuuri thought as he sighed again.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart **

**It's the end of the world in my mind **

**Then your voice pulls me back **

**Like a wake-up call **

**I've been looking for the answer **

**Somewhere **

**I couldn't see that it was right there **

**But now I know, what I didn't know **

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**When nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl **

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky **

**It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again **

**Cause of you, made it through every storm **

**What is life, what's the use **

**If you're killing time **

**I'm so glad I found an angel **

**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell **

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes **

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**When nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl (you live) **

**My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky **

**Because you live, I live **

**Because you live, there's a reason why **

**I carry on when I lose the fight **

**I want to give what you've given me **

**Always **

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**When nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl **

**My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky **

**Because you live and breathe **

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**When nobody else can help **

**Because you live, girl (because you live) **

**My world has everything I need to survive **

**Because you live, I live, I live**

Silence prevailed the room as they blinked at the maoh for the performance he gave them. Yuuri's cousin stopped the machine and turned around to see that everyone was staring. After a couple of minutes, Gunter ran to His Majesty and kept hugging him with sparkle within his eyes, admiring his king once again. Wolfram kept twitching after the performance having the thought that Yuuri chose that song on purpose in his head even though he didn't actually pick a song but that didn't convince the young blonde prince. With the thought stuck in his head, he decided to excuse himself and leave for his room.

"If dinner is done and the performance is over, then I'd like to go to bed now. He said excusing himself from the table walking towards the brown doors that led to the hallway.

"Wolfram… Don't you have something to say to His Majesty?" Conrad asked with a smile upon his face before Wolfram left the room.

The bratty prince turned around and glared at his older human brother. He really had despised the guy when he found out that the older brother he trusted with all his heart had human blood flowing inside him but everyone knew that deep inside he still thought of Conrad as the older brother he loved and lived up to. He always got annoyed at the smile Conrad always showed on his face even if he was angry and arguing with him. After moments of silence between the two siblings, Wolfram gave a sigh of defeat and had no choice but to talk.

"We enjoyed the performance. Goodnight Your Majesty…" the prince said now leaving the room.

The young maoh had a weird feeling down his spine and it wasn't because another guy was hugging him to death, which was his royal aide. He wasn't use to Wolfram calling him Your Majesty. He usually called him by his name or call him a wimp when he got angry at him. Yuuri kinda missed the boy calling him wimp at times when he needed it and didn't. It felt like the nickname was a part of his life and with that out of place, something seemed missing. He felt guilty when he knew that the emerald eyed prince had feelings for him but didn't return the feelings back. But what could he do? He wasn't use to the engagement between two guys and the fact that a relationship between two men wasn't rare in their country. This world had a big difference with his world. The animals had weird appetites than the ones in his world, the customs were unusual with the one he had in his hometown, even the way they do things are different than what they do on Earth. But in time, he got used to them, but returning back to either this world or the other, he had nothing else on his mind but the thought that both worlds differ from the other.

"Yuuri… I believe it's time for bed for you too." Conrad said with a smile still on his face.

"I guess it is Conrad…" he replied pushing Gunter away feeing himself from not breathing.

"I'll show you around tomorrow Kaede." His cousin said.

Everyone headed straight to their rooms while the maids cleaned up the table. On the way to Kaishina's room, the two girls were talking. They talked more about the history of the kingdom. They passed by Yuuri's room and knocked on the door. They hoped the maoh was still awake but unfortunately Yuuri was too tired from his performance and easily went in a deep slumber. The girls sighed and continued walking through the hallway. They also passed by Wolfram's room hearing an angry blonde. They didn't want to make him angrier so they continued to walk until they arrived at their destination. They were too exhausted to talk so they slept as well.

**The next morning**

The sun rose and shined so brightly above the sky. The garden's flowers were blooming and were healthy as ever. The castle remained as it had yesterday, peaceful. Everyone was already awake except for Yuuri, his cousin and classmate. Anissina was experimenting a new invention as usual and unfortunately Gunter was the one to help her experiment it. Gisela was in the library reading several books to Greta since she had nothing to do. Murata was at the shrine of the Great One helping Ulrike and the maidens. Gwendal was in his office signing important paperwork again. Conrad was doing some morning exercise with his soldiers and Wolfram was training his.

The maoh woke up and stretched his arms out and headed to the royal bath to relax before heading to the dining room. He tried to release all his stress away with the relaxation of taking a bath. Luckily it worked, his troubles vanished away and he rested in the warm water he was bathing in. Everything seemed perfect, he couldn't ask for anything more. He closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts. No one could disturb him. No one. That was until a tired sweaty Dorcas came running into the room.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" he called.

"What is it Dorcas? I'm in the middle of relaxation. What's so important that you hurried yourself here for?" the king replied eyes still closed.

"Your family has arrived, Your Majesty. They demand to see you right now especially your mother."

"My what?!" he said panicking.

"Your Majesty… You must hurry and not keep them waiting." The soldier replied bowing and hurrying outside.

"This isn't going to end well." The young boy whispered with a big sigh coming afterwards.

The maoh stood up and dressed himself up and headed outside. Meanwhile, his cousin and Kaede had just woken up with all the noise outside. They hurried and headed outside as well. The two caught up with Yuuri and found his family waiting in the fields. This was going to turn out as a complicated situation for the two cousins. The three headed towards the family and waited for a reaction.

"Yuu-chan! How have you been doing dear? We decided to visit you after a long discussion." The maoh's mother explained giving a smile.

The family smiled until they noticed Kaede. Their eyes widened and stared at the girl. Shouri's eyes switched from staring at the young girl to his younger brother. Yuuri knew what that only meant, he was in big trouble. The group remained silent until Kaede decided to speak.

"Is your family participating in the game as well?" she asked curiously.

"Yah! Anyone can join the game, right?" the king's cousin answered.

"Yeah! We had nothing to do so we joined in as well." The king's brother replied showing his sibling a glare.

"Why don't we head to the dining room? Breakfast is almost ready." The king replied with an im-going-to-die look on his face.

They headed to the dining room to find Conrad and the others waiting. As usual, Lady Celi and Greta greeted Yuuri's family, Gunter was filled with joy to see his king again, Gwendal's left eye kept twitching, and Conrad kept a smile on his face. Because Wolfram wasn't Yuuri's fiancé anymore, he didn't bother to greet the maoh's family. Everyone was filled with joy except for Wolfram. Usually he would be happy and greet his future family but because of the fact that the engagement is off, he returned to being the Little Lord Brat of the castle. After awhile of talking, everyone sat down around the table and the maids started to serve their breakfast. All of them ate with conversations in between the meals. For the first time Wolfram was the one to finish, he usually finishes at the same time as everyone but today it was different. The whole engagement incident seemed to change his way of doing things.

"I'm finished eating. I'll return to training my soldiers." He said excusing himself and heading to the door.

"Wolfram don't you think it's rude to leave when visitors have just arrived." Conrad said interrupting Wolfram from leaving once again.

Instead of stopping to face his older brother, the young blonde boy continued to walk out of the room. Everyone stared silently and Conrad gave in a big sigh. Wolfram wasn't acting as himself these past few days. The breaking of the engagement had really got to him. To break the silence, Lady Celi decided to take everyone on a trip to the kingdom's towns. Today was the day the town held a carnival. Some of them decided to come but the others had work to do so they had no time for fun. They decided to leave this afternoon since Yuuri's family had just arrived. Yuuri decided to spend time with his family first so the four of them headed to the gardens while the others did what they needed to do.

Meanwhile in the fields, Wolfram was training his soldiers but a thought distracted him so he decided to take a break. He was sitting on a bench thinking of the situation he was in. He really thought that breaking the engagement would be the best for him and Yuuri but something in his mind told him that the maoh was a part of him and now that he's gone, a part of his life is missing and he needed it back. He hated the fact that he would do anything for the person he cherished even if he had to break his own happiness. He wasn't the kind of person to steal others' happiness just to satisfy himself even if he was the so called 'Little Lord Brat' of the castle. One by one thoughts roamed through his mind. He was so confused and he didn't know how to react. He clenched his fists with such anger although with sadness as well. All his soldiers were staring at him worried about their leader. The blonde began to feel that eyes were staring at him so he decided to go to the castle's garden. He sat down and leaned against the tree and felt the same feeling he had felt in the fields.

_What else do you want me to do so that you can smile happily… Yuuri… _He thought.

**A/N: **Don't ask on why the title of this chapter is named what it is now… I couldn't think of anything… I read this chapter many times and it focuses more on Wolfram so that's the title… Anyway, that's all for now… Yeah, this story is starting to get boring with all the errors and the changes on how the story is written but please to bear with me readers… I promise to make my next fanfic better than this one so please continue reading my current one… Please review if you have any reactions or comments…


	9. On with the Plan and off to the Carnival

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who reviewed my fanfic even to those who think it sucks… At least people are reading, right? Anyways, I've been busy with school and everything so the chapters will update slowly… But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible for those who enjoy this fanfic… Well… Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 On with the Plan and off to the Carnival**

Yuuri was looking everywhere for the blonde prince but he was no where to be found. He saw several soldiers that Wolfram trained and approached them. He asked if they saw the emerald eyed soldier but they shook their heads and continued to patrol the area. The maoh sighed and continued his search. On his way, he saw Greta skipping around the halls. She noticed and skipped faster towards him and greeted her father as she regularly did. The double black teenager responded and asked if she saw her past other father. The young girl replied and said that he was in the gardens sleeping next to a tree. Yuuri was relieved that someone knew Wolfram's location. If not, he would be roaming over the castle for hours because of the huge space and the fact that the blonde might change his location. He hurried to the gardens and by the time he was there, he saw his ex fiancé lying there beside a tree sleeping peacefully. The angle of the sun was perfect, it shined its bright lights towards Wolfram and it looked like he was an angel that came down from heaven. He walked quietly towards him being careful not to wake him up. He couldn't resist staring at the lovely sight right in front of him. He slowly sat down next to the blonde boy and continued to be stunned by the sight of the person that was once going to marry him.

He wanted to play around with the other boy's shining blonde hair, to touch his pale soft skin and to feel the blonde's smooth lips but he couldn't. He thought that it would be weird if they were a couple, he was used to the regular mating, a guy paired with a girl. But he wasn't sure if he wanted the engagement to be broken because he wasn't use to being engaged to a guy. He was used to receiving affections from the other teen and the fact that they slept in one bed together, so why did he want the engagement to be called off so badly? Maybe the blonde was right, he was a wimp and afraid of what might have happened if they actually got married. He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was now embracing the prince in his arms. His actions made his face blush a little. He was relieved that the other boy didn't wake up but he was happy as well because he felt the warmth of embracing someone special and yes, that person was the spoiled blonde prince. He tightened the embrace feeling guilty that he ignored the other's feelings and that he broke his heart. Yuuri focused on the blonde brat's feelings that he didn't notice that he had just woken up. Wolfram wanted to pretend that he was sleeping and continue to feel the embrace of the double black maoh but it didn't feel right.

_What the hell is this wimp doing now? Wasn't he the one who said I'd rather have a wife and live a normal life than be engaged to a guy? This isn't Yuuri at all… He wants something from me… _He thought.

"Your Majesty, may I ask why exactly am I being held in your arms?" the emerald eyed soldier asked.

"W-What? Oh!" the maoh replied breaking out of his trance and releasing the other boy.

"You're not trying to seduce me are you?"

"No! Of course not! You're a g-" Yuuri stopped talking immediately before he was going to say the phrase that Wolfram hated the most, the sentence that caused the engagement to be broken.

"I'm kidding… I mean you would rather have a girl right?" the blonde said trying hard to keep his feelings aside.

"No! It's not th-"

"Is there something that you want?" the emerald eyed soldier asked interrupting the other boy before he finished his sentence.

"Oh yah! Well Lady Celi decided to take my family to the kingdom's towns and attend a carnival this afternoon. Do you want to come with us?"

"I cannot… I'm to train my soldiers this afternoon."

"C'mon Wolfram! It's not like a war is near."

"It's my duty and I must fulfill it for the future of our kingdom."

"I'm the maoh and I rule this kingdom… And I say that you should come with us!"

"Was that an order Your Majesty?"

_Please say no… _He thought.

"I'm not forcing you to come along but I want you to join us and if that's what it takes for you to tag along, then, yes, it's an order."

"As you wish…"

"We'll meet in the fields later on." The young maoh said standing up.

"And Wolfram…"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Thank you for agreeing to come along. I know that you really want to join us." The double black teenager added and turned his head to give the blonde prince a smile.

_As long as it makes you happy, I will do anything for you, Yuuri… _He thought.

"And Wolfram…"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Your Majesty… I'd rather you call me by either my name or by my nickname, you know wimp…"

"Is this an order?"

"Wolfram!"

"Very well, Yuuri…"

"Well… I'm leaving now. Don't forget, later this afternoon in the fields alright?"

"I understand."

With everything settled Yuuri went back to his family and left Wolfram puzzled on what just had happened. The only thing he understood was the fact that the wimp was the maoh and with his royalty rights, he can order anyone to do anything he wanted and that included the prince to marry him but the maoh wasn't that kind of person. He was a person with a strong sense of justice, he was kind hearted and tried to understand others' feelings, he was a weak person but a strong king and most of all he was a forgiving kind of person. He didn't force anyone to perform unneeded things like to kill a person because of a nonsense reason or to make them suffer because they had done something unforgivable. The young blonde prince sighed and remembered the warmth that was given by the maoh. It was warm like when a mother holds you when you've just been born trying to keep you cozy. He really admired the way the maoh held him in his arms but he knew that he just embraced him by accident. He knew that Yuuri wouldn't do that and with himself of all people. Wolfram gave in a sigh and began to think more peacefully.

Meanwhile Yuuri had caught up with his family with Lady Celi and the others. He told them that Wolfram was going to tag along. His mother and the ex demon queen smiled knowing that this could be their opportunity for operation get the maoh and his ex fiancé back together. The plan was discussed when the young king left in search for the blonde prince. The aim was to get Yuuri and Wolfram together as many times as possible, Kaishina and Kaede were the people to fulfill that part. They told Kaede about the maoh's and prince's relationship between each other and for some reason she wasn't freaked out by the guy to guy relationship part. While the two girls bring the two boys together, the others would disguise themselves and work at the carnival and bring the four to a place suitable for a couple but the only problem was that the two boys would know what they were planning because Kaede and Kaishina weren't a couple, that's when Murata and a young boy named France from the town come in. They were going to pretend that Murata and Kaede were going out and that Kaishina and France were good friends going to the carnival together. With the plan all settled they decided to go earlier than planned. All of them headed to the fields and met up with Wolfram, good thing he arrived earlier than expected.

"Is everyone ready?" The maoh asked joyfully.

"Shibuya… You've been asking that for about ten times already. Do you want to go or what?" Murata asked getting tired of Yuuri repeating himself over and over again.

"I'm just checking if everyone is settled. What if someone forgot something important?"

"Whatever you say… Anyway, we've plan to meet up with France at the carnival and have him show us around."

"Who is this France person?" Wolfram asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah who's France?" the maoh agreed on asking as well.

"I'll explain later… Right now we have to get going before the carnival begins. Right now, the town's mayor is reading a long speech and it's about to end soon." The maoh's cousin replied.

"Then let's go!" Yuuri yelled out excited.

"Your Majesty… Aren't you forgetting something?" Conrad asked showing the brown wig, brown contact lenses and some garments he wore before when they traveled for an important mission concealing his true identity.

"Do I have to?"

"Yuuri… We're all wearing regular clothes even Lady Celi, Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram are wearing normal clothes or would you want a number of people surrounding you filled with joy seeing that their king has visited the town?" Kaishina asked.

"Ok! I'll change already!" the double black maoh said giving up.

Yuuri took the clothes and changed in the corner making sure no one saw him. Then he went back to the others and put on the brown wig and contact lenses Conrad was holding. After everything was settled, everyone headed to the town. It didn't take them long to arrive there because it was only a few feet away from the castle. While they were searching for the young boy named France, Yuuri was whining on how long it will take to find the guy they were supposed to meet up with while Wolfram was complaining on why they were supposed to find the guy. Not long they finally found France near a famous bakery known for their delicious cakes. He approached the group and tried to introduce himself to them. He had blondish hair that made his blue eyes stand out and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket that Murata let him borrow and brown pants that the great sage also gave him.

"My name is France. You have good timing, the mayor had just ended his speech when you arrived and so the carnival has started. It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty." He said bowing his head showing respect.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me by name." the maoh responded.

"Anyway… It's a pleasure to have you visit especially on the day of the town's carnival."

"It's nothing really. We just wanted to have some fun for awhile. So France… Who exactly are you and what's your relationship with my companions?"

"Well you see… I'm a friend of Murata's and your cousin." He started off with.

"And…" He walked towards Yuuri signaling the maoh that he only wanted to tell him the continuation.

"I admire your cousin a lot and I want to impress her through this event." He finished making part one of the plan a success.

Yuuri's eyes widened with the last sentence. "You what?! You li-"

France covered Yuuri's mouth with his hands before the maoh could finish his sentence pretending that the whole situation was real. Kaishina blinked and acted confused making the plan into reality. France released his hands from the double black teenager after a few minutes and Yuuri was breathing for air. The double black boy got suspicious on the young boy who was friends with Murata and his cousin, and so did Wolfram. Everyone decided to leave separate ways, Lady Celi, Gunter, Conrad, Greta and Yuuri's family in one group and Yuuri, Wolfram, Kaede, Murata, Kaishina and France in the other. The maoh's group headed to the big red tent in the middle and Lady Celi's group went inside the back stage of the tent that the others were walking to. When Yuuri's group arrived at the entrance of the big red tent, a couple was in front of the door acting all sweet. They weren't that old but they weren't near the young king and his companion's age either. There was a tall man who had brown hair and green eyes, and a young girl who was only a few meters shorter from the guy. She had a violet hair color and her eyes were green as well. The guy was wearing a black suit and the girl was wearing a red dress. No one from the group knew why they were dressed like that so they started to ask questions.

"Excuse me mister, why are you two wearing something like that?" Yuuri finally asked curiously.

"We were told to dress like this by our mayor and we follow his orders." The guy replied.

"Are you all couples? This is a booth were you can spend time with your mate romantically." The girl explained holding the tall guy's hand like a married couple.

"As a matter of fact, we are all couples." The great sage said grinning.

Yuuri stared at Murata and Wolfram glared at him.

"What do you mean we're all couples?!" Yuuri yelled out.

"Well we are, aren't we? I'm going out with Kaede, France and Kaishina are going to join as friends and you and Wolfram will go together."

"You what?!"

"C'mon Shibuya! This could be fun! It's not like the two of you are back together again, you're just going as best friends."

"I don't have to do anything. I'm only here because I was ordered to and I will not join this nonsense." The blonde soldier responded walking away.

Yuuri noticed him and quickly walked towards the spoiled prince and grabbed his wrist.

"Let go." The prince said glaring at Yuuri.

"No… I brought you here to have fun and I will do that." The maoh replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"I said no."

"Wolfram, don't make me order you again!"

"Do what you want, my answer is still NO."

Yuuri was irritated by the emerald eyed prince's stubbornness. When the Little Lord Brat chose to do something seriously, he will accomplish it no matter what the others say and it will be his number one priority. He was always like that, a stubborn young boy who would act before thinking first. The double black teenager thought in his head that Wolfram only wanted to leave because the blonde thought that Yuuri was going to persuade him to become his fiancé again even though he was going to use this as an opportunity but anyway the maoh didn't want Wolfram to go yet after all the things he did just to find the prince and convince him to tag along with the group. He really didn't want to order the blonde soldier again after he had just ordered him to join along with the others. If Wolfram didn't want to come then Yuuri respected his actions. He let go of the soldier's wrist and turned around to walk towards the group which left a stunned blonde boy standing there watching the young maoh give up and head back to the others. Murata and the others frowned, without Wolfram the plan wouldn't be accomplished in time. They only had two more days to bring the two boys back together, today and tomorrow. The maoh's cousin didn't like this one bit, she had to do something. Her cousin's and Wolfram's happiness depended on this plan and she needed to fulfill it. She had no more choices left but to do the only thing her mind could think of.

"Wolfram please come along with us and enter with Yuuri…" She pleaded kneeling on the floor and bowing her head so that she was facing the ground.

"He's not worth it… Just give up, he won't listen to reasoning." Yuuri said in a cold tone.

"I'm not changing my position until my demands are answered." She answered shaking her head still on the floor.

"Stop acting like a child and a spoiled girl who wants everything she desires!"

People were now staring at the group and were wondering what had happened and what had caused this to occur.

"I'm not being spoiled and I'm not acting like a child. All I want is everyone to have fun, together. That's all."

"If I fulfill your demand, will you stop this nonsense?" Wolfram asked in a calm manner.

"Yes, I promise." She answered nodding her head.

"Then stop acting like a fool and stand up." The blonde replied walking towards the group with an annoyed look on his face. He hated it when people had to beg and perform reckless things, and he had to give up and do whatever that person wanted.

"Thank you…" she replied as she stood up from the ground.

"So are the six of you entering or what?" The tall guy asked.

"Well since everything has been discussed shall we go inside?" Murata said with a smile on his face.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind." Wolfram replied with annoyance in his voice.

Everyone nodded and agreed to enter the mysterious red tent meant for couples. All of them went inside the entrance door and their eyes widened as they saw what was inside.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that my writing style has changed. I got irritated by the people who told me this fic isn't good so I tried to improve in the next chapters and that included improving my writing styles but it didn't go well as I planned it would. Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas on how to continue this story… My mind is getting less imaginative with all the school work so I need the reader's opinions… Well cya in the next chapter then!


	10. Love under the Stars

**Author's Note: **Hello to all the readers out there! Sorry for the late updates! Please be patient and bear with me… Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 9 of this fic especially Princess of Kamui… Thanks for the idea you mentioned! Your idea was interesting so I think I'll blend your idea in this chapter… Well enough talking! On with the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 Love under the Stars**

Inside the tent, there were many couples scattered all over the place, young, old, betroths, married, etc., all of them looked like they were having a good time but the main thing that caught their eyes was that there were many doors around the room. It seemed that every door led to a different place that would be uniquely different from the others. Every girl in the room was smiling with joy and happiness expressed on their faces dragging their partners to several places. Everybody in the group was curious especially Yuuri so he decided to be the one to ask the questions to some of the people passing by them. He approached one couple and asked what the purpose of this event was and what they were supposed to do here. The couple smiled at each other and then turned to smile at Yuuri who was confused on their reaction. They both gave him the You'll See faces and left the maoh there. The double black teenager returned to the group with a disappointed look on his face and everyone understood what answer he received.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves. We'll meet back here in two hours, till then let's have fun!" the maoh's cousin said cheerfully pulling France to a random door.

"I agree Shibuya… Have a great time with Wolfram!" Murata said with a sheepish smile on his face then walking away.

"Wait!" the maoh shouted but he was too late the great sage and his cousin had left already with France and Kaede as their companions to two different doors.

Yuuri was left there with Wolfram all to himself for the next two hours.

He sighed and faced the blonde who was now annoyed about the situation he was in. The young king brought a sad look upon his face that caught the prince's attention. The blonde prince frowned, he didn't like the meaning of this.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" the blonde soldier asked with a concern tone in his voice.

"I… I'm sorry Wolfram…" the wimpy king replied.

"Yuuri… I…"

"I'm sorry I dragged you here knowing that you really didn't want to come. I should've accepted your answer and left you alone instead of ordering you to come with us out of your own free will. I'm really sorry Wolf…" the maoh continued.

"Hmph… Wimp…" the blonde murmured still making an annoying face.

"…"

Yuuri couldn't say anything, he didn't want to anger the soldier more but in his mind he was annoyed by the stubborn prince.

_What the hell is he thinking?! I've already apologized, what else does he want from me?! Shouldn't he at least say it's alright or it's ok?! That's it! He's gone too far! Things need to be settled! And I mean __**RIGHT NOW**_

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled causing the young boy to escape from his thoughts.

"Are you even listening to everything I've been saying?!"

"H-Huh… What exactly were you talking about?" the double black maoh replied.

"Look… I don't mind if I have to spend time with you within the next two hours. We're here only as **friends** right?"

**Friends**. The tone of Wolfram's voice when he said that word made Yuuri feel goose bumps within his skin. He really wasn't used to the blonde referring him as a friend only, he usually would keep reminding the maoh that he was his fiancé and that he would always be at his side and protect him from harm. He was the person who told him, if you fall then I'll fall with you at the time the young boy was about to fall from a cliff along with Conrad's left arm tightly carried by his right. He was the spoiled prince that chose him instead of a pretty young lady named Elizabeth who was Wolfram's childhood friend and fiancée in the past, well the blonde didn't really propose to her, it was merely an accident caused by a butterfly passing by but despite that fact the blonde soldier chose the maoh instead of the girl. If the maoh had faced the same situation, he would've chose Elizabeth that is if she wasn't deeply in love with the emerald eyed prince. Wolfram was once the young spoiled brat of the family but since he met the double black young boy, he became more caring, understanding and more responsible, well he was still stubborn but even though he would act immediately without thinking he became more mature. The blonde also became closer to the maoh, he was more loving than before but all that love is gone, it disappeared because their relationship lead to misunderstandings and confusion that resulted to the breaking of the engagement between the prince and the young king. Everything he had gained before, he lost now.

"Y-Yeah… Just as friends." The maoh answered forcing a smile upon his face.

"So which door should we enter?"

"Well we don't really know what lies beyond all these doors so we should just pick randomly…"

"Let's go through that door then." The blonde soldier suggested pointing to the last door.

Yuuri nodded in agreement and walked towards the door the blonde boy pointed too. They were about to enter when a tall blonde woman with green emerald eyes blocked their way. She was wearing a red Chinese dress and had a lot of make up on, her hair was curly and it was tied in a ball with two chopsticks supporting her hair to keep in the form of a round ball. The mature woman seemed familiar to the young boys but they ignored that fact and wondered why she was keeping them from passing through. She smiled at them and pointed to the door right in the middle of the tent. The two knew right away that she was suggesting them to enter through the middle door. Since they had no choice but to follow her, they walked towards the middle door and went inside. It was dark black once they had entered so the maoh called out the prince's name, Wolfram responded immediately making sure not to worry the other boy but he failed to do that. Yuuri tried to search for the blonde's hand and luckily he felt the other boy's wrist and held to them tightly so that either of them would get lost. The emerald eyed soldier was relieved that there was no light because he was blushing red and he didn't want the young king to see him. Both of them kept walking forward with Yuuri still holding Wolfram's hand who was still blushing. It didn't take them long to see light shining further through the path they were walking towards. Once they had arrived at the end of the path, they entered a room that looked like the night sky filled with millions of stars. It was a beautiful sight for both of them especially with the maoh still holding the prince's hand even though it was clear to see everything. Yuuri noticed that the blonde soldier's cheeks had a pinkish color, he smiled and tightened his grip that made Wolfram's cheeks blush a red color this time.

"Why are you blushing?" the double black teenager asked still with a smile on his face.

"You Wimp! I am not blushing! It's just hot… That's all." The blonde boy replied looking the other way.

"Oh really…"

"It's the truth! I don't have any feel-"

The blonde soldier was interrupted by a kiss that came from the maoh and it made him blush even more than earlier. Yuuri had lost over his self control, he couldn't resist feeling the other boy's soft lips against his. He was in a state that no one had seen before, it proved that the power of love can change anyone, even the average 15 year old Yuuri Shibuya. The emerald eyed prince eye's widened and he couldn't move, his body became numb and he was happy about that fact. The young prince was being kissed by the most important person in his heart, the person he devoted his love and life to and the person who he cherished the most. He was happy that they were the only people around because he would break this kiss right away to cover his embarrassment. Yuuri broke away from the kiss after a few minutes and pulled the blonde closer to him with his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and your love…" The maoh began saying.

"Yuuri you don't ha-"

"I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings while you always understood mine. You were always there by my side protecting me even though I kept denying that our engagement was a mistake. You never betrayed me once even though I had human blood running through my veins. You told me that you would fall with me if I were to fall off a cliff while I was only thinking about my own problems."

"Yuuri…"

"And… You still loved me even though I kept rejecting you and telling everyone that our relationship would only lead to friendship. I understand your feelings for me now… and finally… I have understood mine… You are my life and without you I'm incomplete, I learned that the hard way. And so…"

Yuuri released Wolfram and gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes. He took a deep breath and already decided what he was going to do. He raised his right hand and slapped the prince's left cheek. The blonde soldier was surprised at the maoh's actions, he touched his swelling left cheek and stared at the onyx black eyes that were looking at him with a serious expression.

"Prince Wolfram Von Bielefeld… I, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th maoh of Shin Makaku, am proposing to you and asking your hand in marriage. Will you marry me? Please…" The double black young king stated.

"Are you serious?" the emerald eyed prince replied.

"Of course I am. I really love you…"

"Yuuri, I…"

"What am I supposed to do so that you can believe my words?" Yuuri asked kneeling on the floor.

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"You wimp… Of course I'll marry you. Now stand up and act like our true demon king." The young blonde prince said with a caring smile on his face.

The maoh looked up and smiled as well, their eyes met and they gazed into each other's eyes. The stars were shining above them and it made both of their eye's glitter in the dark. Murata and the others with Lady Celi were hiding in the far corner where the couple couldn't see them. All of them smiled with their succeeding plan finished, things were going to go back to normal after this event. The five of them quietly walked away to the exit door leaving the two boys for their privacy. Yuuri stood up and embraced the blonde boy again, he regained the most valuable treasure he could ever have, his Little Lord Brat. They both remained in the position of embracing one another, Wolfram rested his head on the maoh's shoulder and thanked the Great Shinou Heika for fulfilling his dream come true. He wouldn't ask for anything more than the love of his dearest hennachoko maoh.

"Yuuri… We better get going, we don't want to worry the others." The blonde soldier said.

"Do we have to go? We only stayed here for a couple of minutes." The double black boy complained stroking the prince's hair.

"Yuuri, even though you're the maoh, that doesn't mean everything you want comes true."

"C'mon Wolf! You know you like this! You're just making excuses!"

"It's true, I like it when you're embracing me but we **have** to go." the prince explained, cheeks having a pinkish blush when he stated this.

"Fine, I'll follow your orders, my sweet prince." The maoh said with a smile on his face.

"Wimp…"

"But…" the onyx colored boy started with.

"But wh-"

Yuuri interrupted the blonde soldier once again with another passionate kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Now I'm ready to leave." The maoh stated with a smile on his face.

"Hmph… Wimp…" the emerald eyed prince said blushing red from the incident.

"Yeah… I am a wimp, but I'm **your **wimp…" He explained again with a smile on his face.

"Let's just go Wimp!" the blonde said walking towards the door to the exit.

"Whatever you say my prince." The other boy replied following the soldier.

When they reached the main room, they met up with Kaishina and the others with big smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and knew what that meant, they all were watching them since the two were in the night sky room. Both of them blushed and the others laughed together with the maoh and the prince who were now laughing.

"So I'm guessing you and Wolfram are back together again, right?" the great sage said starting the conversation.

"You got that right!" the double black maoh replied pulling the blonde closer to him with his arm around the soldier's shoulders.

"Then it's decided! The engagement is back on. I told you men couldn't resist you Wolfie darling!" Lady Celi said cheerfully.

"So the plan did work…" Kaede stated.

"Yeah, and it was a success." The maoh's cousin said with a happy smile on her face.

"Well I guess my work here is done. I'm glad I was a help to his Majesty. I'm looking forward to your wedding with Lord Bielefeld." France said with a smile also on his face.

"You should be… Because its **soon.**" The maoh said smiling.

**A/N: **Well that concludes the ending of chapter 10 of this fanfic! Stay tuned for chapter 11 coming soon! I know this chapter is shorter than the others but at least I updated right? If I didn't update now, this chapter would be posted on Saturday… Also I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic. What do you guys think? Please tell me your reactions and comments about this chapter or about the whole fic. Also to all the readers out there, if you have suggestions on what will happen in the next set of events, please do so and feel free to express your thoughts and opinions. Till the next chapter then! Sayonara mina san!


End file.
